Mates
by Brianna R West
Summary: (Alternate Reality) Severus/Harry: Harry is just your regular wizard at Hogwarts and Snape, your every day vampire, but what happens when a new legislation dictates vampires are now to be bonded or face Azkaban and Harry finds out he is Snape's mate?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **For those of you that read this when it was first posted, I revised the plot and chapter in order to avoid confusion. Many of you complained that it did not make sense, so the plot has changed dramatically from the first time it had been posted. Sorry for the inconvenience._

_**Mates**_

_Preface:_

_Voldemort was unable to successfully create holcruxes and thus, was never able to come back into existence. Harry Potter was famed but because there was no longer a prophecy of his defeating Voldemort, his days at Hogwarts were like any other wizard's. Sirius was found innocent of his crimes, acquitted of them, and in so doing became sole guardian to Harry. Severus Snape was given reprieve for his crimes by Albus Dumbledore in return for his service of seeking out the remaining Death Eaters due to his vampiric ancestry. Our story begins at the start of Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts..._

Chapter One

"I expect to receive an owl daily," Sirius said while clasping Harry's shoulders. Harry felt the warmth of those hands seeping into his jumper, and it caused him to smile at his godfather.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you worry too much?" Harry gave his godfather a sideways grin.

"Brat," Sirius retorted while he pulled him into yet another embrace. It was their third in the last few minutes. Harry returned the hug nonetheless before pulling away and gathering his things.

"I promise I'll owl," he finally said. "You know that Remus will keep an eye on me..."

"Yes yes," Sirius replied grinning. "So no mischief, you hear?"

"Me?" Harry feigned a face of surprise. "It is not I who played all those pranks back at Hogwarts..."

"You little..."

"See ya Siri," he said cutting the man off and waving as he got onto the train.

"Snape looks especially fierce this year," Harry stated as they entered the large dining hall. The tremble of laughter and voices as the students recounted their summers filled the air about them. Harry's eyes were drawn to the front table where the professors sat beside a smiling Dumbledore. Snape sat, his eyes boring holes into the many students giggling and talking amongst themselves. His stark as night hair was hanging loosely about his face while his pale pallor shadowed with his angular features beneath the magical daylight above them.

"The Ministry tightened their laws on vampires recently," Hermione said beside him. She held a few of her books to her chest as she continued. "Vampires are to be bonded within the next several months as part of the newly instated legislation."

"Why?" Harry replied while keeping his eyes ahead. Dark obsidian orbs met his and for a moment, his heart stammered within his chest and his pulse quickened.

"Control," she stated simply. "Vampires are powerful as well as slightly unpredictable. I doubt that is the case for Professor Snape, but a similar law was passed last year for werewolves. It was why Professor Lupin was newly bonded."

Harry nodded his head. He remembered when they all found out that Remus must bond in order to maintain good standing and keep with the laws. Suffice to say, they were very upset as Remus had yet to meet his mate. Mates could be somewhat difficult to track and since he was only given six months in which to comply, he was forced to bond with Tonks. Bonds were especially tricky as they required a physical sort of relationship. If someone is a mate of the creature, they would already have a physical type of relationship to begin with; however, bonding with someone and then finding your mate thereafter could pose a very strenuous situation.

"I may not like the git," Harry started. "But no one should be forced to bond because of what they are."

"I happen to agree with you," Hermione replied. "Fudge is making an enemy of many different types of individuals with the recent laws passed."

They took up seats at the long Gryffindor table and enjoyed their first meal back at Hogwarts before they were heading off to their dorms.

That evening, Harry made his way down the corridor after sending an owl to Sirius. Hedwig had been a little antsy all day, and so Harry was happy to give her a reason to get out. The halls were stark, so he held his wand near him casting a simple 'Lumos' and allowing the soft glow to light his way.

A figure emerged in the distance, and Harry stalled in his steps, peering at the figure with the squint of his eyes.

"Do you think yourself above the currently enforced curfew, Mister Potter?" the silky baritone sent a shiver to run the length of his spine. Snape stalked forward, his steps soundless against the stone floor. Harry vaguely wondered if the man levitated instead of walked like normal wizards but was stopped short in his thoughts.

"No sir," Harry bit out. "I was running a bit late..."

"Excuses will get you no where Potter," Snape hissed as he stood just before him, towering Harry with his great height. "You were to be in your dorm precisely twenty minutes ago. Fifty points from Gryffindor."

Harry clenched his fists but said nothing to his professor. Those obsidian depths, glittering in the light of his wand, watched him for moments without a word before the potion's professor was leaning forward. "Do you mean to stand here like an imbecile Potter or return to Gryffindor tower?"

Harry breathed deeply, focusing his thoughts. There was a strange charge about the air. There was a certain allure to the man before him, but Harry could not place it as he stood there for minutes gazing at the man. _He must have placed a spell on me...my body wants to move on its own._

"Potter," Snape growled as Harry attempted to move forward. The dark depths drew him another step forward despite his inner head screaming for him to stop. "Your dormitory, now."

Harry finally shook off the intense pull and merely nodded at the man before moving passed him in a near run back to his rooms.

"How long do you plan to daze about Mister Potter?" a yell came from behind Harry who could barely focus on his task before him. He was feeling that intoxicated feeling from before and was having a hard time shaking it. It felt like his entire body was firing, his every nerve reaching out for the man storming about the dungeon. He looked up lazily from his few ingredients, his eyes unfocused on the man near him.

"Sorry sir," he was finally able to reply. It was intense, the air around him. The air was heavy enough to make Harry feel like he could barely breathe. He wanted to touch, caress, move against the man standing just a few feet from him barking something about his incompetence.

"...believe you are above rules..." Harry heard the man say as he focused on the lips that curled and sneered each word at him. "...exactly why I despise adolescent boys..." those lips were fairly dry, chapped even, and Harry wanted to moisten them. Oh, how he wished he could run his tongue along them and give them the shine they deserved.

"...istening..." he trembled as each movement made his body move forward, and his yearning to touch the man became almost unbearable.

"**Are you listening, Potter?!"** the man finally yelled pulling Harry from his stupor.

"What was that sir?"

"Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention this evening," Snape spat as his eyes seem to bore into Harry's. Finally realizing what he had only managed in two days back to Hogwarts, Harry could only turn away ashamed as the collective whispers of his peers scorned him.

Doing his best to ignore the glares being shot his direction, he continued his work despite the urges now resurfacing.

When he was free of the room, it felt like he could breathe again. Harry took in great gasps of air as he leaned against the wall. What was wrong with him? It felt like anytime he was near Snape, his body would react as if a magnetic pull was drawing him to the other. He pushed off the wall and stormed down the corridor, deciding it not worth the thought. He was probably coming down with something, he told himself over and over.

"You will clean the first and second year cauldrons," Snape began. "Manually..."

Harry was holding his breath, hoping it would somehow rid the feelings now drowning him. He clenched his hands into fists as he walked over to the several cauldrons kept out for his cleaning pleasure and immediately set to his task. Thirty-minutes passed and it felt like his head was swimming. He braved a backward glance to Snape who sat at his desk, keeping himself to his pile of parchment. Harry could feel the man's incredible presence as if he was hovering right near him. Onyx depths met his emerald ones and there was a feeling like an electric bolt that shot through him, setting fire to his nerves and drawing him forward.

Snape was up, his body stalking forward before he pushed Harry with a fair amount of force to the floor. Stone met Harry's bum, pulling him slightly out of his haze. Snape growled low in his throat, towering over him with an intensity Harry was sure he reserved for only those in which he truly despised – him in particular.

"You will keep your distance Potter," he warned in a low hissing voice. "I will not take advantage of a boy..." he was grumbling as he paced.

Harry was trying to catch his breath as his body quivered beneath the strain of not flying straight into the man and wrapping his arms around him. "But..." he breathed.

"This is absolutely preposterous," the potion's professor continued mumbling. "A mere child...the Potter-child is my mate...what sort of cruel jest is this? Of all the insufferable brats..." The man left the room and one very perplexed Harry Potter in his wake.

After what seemed to be hours, Harry was finally able to draw enough strength to lift himself off the floor. He walked back to his rooms, his head a mess, and his body still quivering from the afterthought of Snape's presence.

The next day, and after barely a wink of sleep, Harry was on his way to Dumbledore's office as he had been called early in the morning to meet him directly following breakfast. He said the password, another candy favorite of the cooky old headmaster's, and ascended the spiral staircase within. When he knocked on the office door, the voice from within was its usual cheerfulness.

"Come in my boy," it said as he hesitated and finally walked inside. "Have a seat. Lemon drop?" When Harry took his seat shaking his head, Dumbledore popped a candy into his mouth. "Ah my love for lemon drops never fails, I am afraid." The old man eyed him with a careful, smiling gaze over half-mooned spectacles. "I expect you are doing well?"

"Yes sir," Harry replied as he gave the man a small smile of his own. "Is there something you wished to discuss with me, Headmaster?"

"Yes yes," Dumbledore said as he leaned back against his seat and curled fingers through his beard. "I presume that you have noticed certain...changes...upon your return in the face of a certain professor."

Harry visibly swallowed. Had Snape gone right ahead and told the Headmaster? He felt his stomach clench. "How do you mean sir?"

"No need to be frightened my boy," Dumbledore said with a reassuring smile. "That of which you feel is entirely normal due to the circumstances."

"Circumstances?"

"Yes my boy," Dumbledore said fixing his gaze on Harry. "Your magic has matured recently it seems and has 'called' for its mate..."

"I am afraid I'm not following sir," Harry felt the large lump growing in his belly. He knew something, everything, had to do with Snape and that alone was making him queasy.

"You are aware that Professor Snape is of a vampiric heritage, are you not?"

"Yes sir," Harry nodded his assertion.

"Good good," the man chimed. "Beings such as werewolves and vampires have mates in which they are drawn to. You could say it is that 'perfect individual' for them in a sense. As such, when they are 'called' depending on the proximity of said individual or their maturity of magic, a natural progression of 'seeking' that individual is close to follow."

Calling and seeking were emphasized and so Harry assumed that it was something he should have probably already known. Hermione would have known, but Harry did not. He refused to say so, but even so, Harry was dreading the coming conversation because he was not daft enough not to catch onto what Dumbledore was hinting towards.

Dumbledore continued despite Harry's inner realization. "Often, it could take quite a time for one to find their true mate. However, when they do, there are great benefits to bonding to that mate for both persons. As you can imagine, they would share a mixture of abilities between them, and it would be a powerful partnership indeed."

Harry could see the sparkle igniting in his headmaster's light-blue depths.

"We have, for a time, suspected Professor Snape's mate, but it was not concrete enough for us to act upon. However recently, it seems that this individual has matured in their magic and has begun to 'call' to Professor Snape...do you know who that individual might be, Harry?"

_Of course he did, _he thought bitterly upon seeing the man's smile and twinkling eyes increase impossibly. _What could I have possibly done to deserve this_?!

Instead, Harry stared at the man with as impassive a face as he could manage. "Not really sir."

"Ah well," Dumbledore said chuckling. "It would seem you, Mister Potter, are Professor Snape's mate."

"That's impossible," Harry breathed though he knew deep down, it was true.

"There are a good many rules against bonding between professors and students, relationships, and such as you can imagine. However, due to the recent legislation and Professor Snape's vampiric heritage, we were able to find a loop hole, if you will. I realize this can be quite overwhelming, and I do not completely agree to bonding a man of your age without a good reason, but I fear, this is a very good reason indeed."

Harry felt sick and could barely look at the Headmaster in face of the news.

"Although, I should expect some sort of resistance from your guardian, but seeing as how you are mates, it would be almost cruel to deny it to you." Harry was no longer listening as the man continued to babble on about how to get their bond to be accepted. It seemed the other man had his own agenda when it came to their newly found circumstances, and Harry felt bitter and angry.

He was cut off in his thoughts as the doors to the office flew open, and his potion's professor stormed in with a look of pure fury.

"I never agreed to this ridiculous idea, Albus!" the man was practically seeping from his pores with his wrath as he stood in front of the man and glaring with such intensity that the entire room filled with a charge. The feelings Harry was facing, however, were dramatically different. He should be cowering in face of the rage, but instead, his body was quivering, and his mind turned to jelly as he yearned to have the man wrap around him, so he could curl himself into the protective warmth.

"Come now my boy," the elder man chided. "You must be bonded in a few months time, otherwise you face imprisonment."

Snape threw Harry a vicious sneer before once more looking towards the headmaster. "You cannot be serious! I would rather face a Dementor's kiss than be forced to be bonded with this unattractive pubescent insufferable brat."

Harry's thoughts snapped, and he was pulled from his lust-filled haze. Something deep inside clenched violently at the man's admission. Biting his lower lip, he downcast his eyes to his hands and forced the feelings drowning him and morphing him into a wanton teen in face of Snape down as much as he could.

"Professor Snape," Dumbledore's voice had grown stern despite and the smile faded. "I realize that the circumstances are not ideal, but you cannot refuse the irrefutable evidence that he is your mate. You admitted as much to me previously."

Harry felt like he was no longer in the room as the two hashed out whether or not they were to bond. Did it even matter what he felt? Was he not allowed to have a say in all of this? Feeling the subtle burning in his belly, he thinned his lips and balled his fists. Despite the urge to press his body against the man raging next to him and give way to his carnal urges, he let his angry voice cut in.

"I never agreed," he said softly but with a violence that stopped the other two in their argument. "I would never agree." Throwing his eyes defiantly up to Snape, he gave the man a fixed gaze that spoke the volumes he felt about the issue. "You can go right ahead and face Azkaban or find someone else because I will NOT agree to a bond."

Both of the elder wizards in the room had been silenced effectively as he rose. "Please excuse me..." he stated as he removed himself from the room. He tried to put a distance between the feelings that pulsed through him with rabid heat. It almost physically hurt him to leave the other man, but determined to make his position on the bonding clear, he continued onward to the Gryffindor tower –far away from a certain potion's professor.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note: **I will be away for a while as I am currently moving so I won't be updating for the next month, but I would like to thank those who reviewed. I was elated to know you had taken well to the first chapter and it fueled me in creating the second, so without further ado..._

_**Mates**_

Chapter Two

Hermione, Ron, and Harry sat huddled in the corner of the Gryffindor common room. Their quiet conversation unheard to the surrounding students as Harry retold them what had occurred just an hour before.

"Blimey," was Ron's articulate response.

"That is something," Hermione added.

"What should I do?" Harry asked, his eyes withdrawn from the gaping mouths of his best mates.

"I will tell you," Hermione started "-but I doubt you will want to hear it."

"I know what you should do," Ron said almost a little too enthusiastically. "Nothing...that's what!"

"Well if that were possible, I would have already Ron." Harry replied dejected.

"Its true," Hermione cut in before Ron could retort. "You won't be able to."

"Why?" Harry asked with his eyes once more meeting hers. He could feel his throat constrict as he watched her hesitate momentarily.

"Because you are mates," she said with a slight tinge of annoyance.

"What's that got to do with it?" Ron asked irritatedly.

"Really," she huffed. "Did neither of you listen? It was covered in our second year Defense Against the Dark Arts course..."

Harry listened dutifully while Ron made a face as to say he was guilty of not listening.

"Mates are magically drawn. The creature of choice, vampire in this case, will react to their mate and be possessive, protective, and overall territorial. I am surprised that Professor Snape has been able to hold himself back until now; he will ultimately seek you out and want to claim you as you will want to in turn be claimed. Bonding is essential as it does satiate some of that primitive drive."

"I don't follow."

Hermione shot Ron a glare who sheepishly grinned. "You won't be able to ignore those feelings Harry. It is impossible especially in such close proximity. It could cause madness if you were to keep yourself away. Of course, your body and mind would not let you unless you were physically restrained. Regardless, the connection is already made, and whether or not you or Professor Snape cares for it, you will eventually..."

She trailed off as the blush stained her cheeks.

"Don't you dare say it," Ron cut in with disgust. "I don't want to think about Harry and Snape humping each other like animals."

"Right here," Harry replied agitatedly.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "As I was saying, there is not much to be done about it. The longer you hold off, the harder it will be to withhold, and it could be detrimental to you both. I suggest that you do bond. I do not care for Professor Snape as much as you, but there really is no point in prolonging the inevitable. I am so sorry Harry."

Harry appreciated his honest and forthright friend though what she had to deliver was nothing short of devastating and made Harry want to bury himself deep into a hole. Thankfully, Ron did not add anything and for a while, they all sat, silent and contemplative as Harry drew deeper and deeper inside himself.

It was midnight, but Harry found he could not sleep. He felt numb; whether it was with the information of his newly found circumstances or with the realization that a deeper part of him was saddened that Snape had said he was unattractive and regarded his with such disgust. The things that the potion's professor had said in the past had never to such an extent hurt him so deeply. Why now? He pondered this as he sat, arms around his drawn up knees, and eyes forward in an unseeing gaze.

For an hour, he sat there in the same position, unmoving and thinking deeply. However, when sleep started to beckon him, he curled up with his body well beneath the cover of his blanket and let himself cry. Hot tears of sadness – not for his being the man's mate but for the rejection he received.

Harry sat at the table next to the laughter and chatter around him, but he couldn't find it in himself to smile as he usually did. Hermione was throwing him concerned glances while Ron nudged him every now and again to pull him into the conversation. He could not be persuaded. Instead, he cast his eyes unseeing at his hands.

"..arry.." came a soft voice. "Harry."

He jolted, and his eyes gazed at the worried face of Hermione. "You should eat something..." she suggested with a point of her finger at his untouched plate. Ron was shoveling mouthfuls, barely chewing in between, as he nodded vehemently. An unbidden smile touched his lips at his overzealous mate.

"I'm not hungry," he said as he stood to distance himself from the overall happiness wafting through the room. Turning to the front table, he noticed onyx depths boring into his own from across the room. He felt the air in his lungs leave him, his body immediately responding to the unheard call of the other. Clenching his fists, he turned and walked out with every bit of willpower that he could. He would not return to Snape with his tail between his legs nor was he so easily beaten by such feelings. He would rather go mad than admit to the git that he wanted him; well his body did, any way.

Remus stopped Harry as he was making his way down a corridor, pulling him by his shoulder to the side.

"What's wrong Harry?" the man's eyes danced with unvoiced worry. "You did not eat anything, and you look as though you barely slept." The man's eyes searched his for the answer as Harry responded only with silence.

"Its nothing," he finally whispered. "I'm sorry for worrying you."

"I know there is something," Remus retorted instantly. "I do not need to remind you that Sirius asked me to look after you in case of such things."

Before Harry could admit once more to nothing, he felt the overwhelming presence, and his body reeled in it, drawing his eyes backwards. Snape stood a few feet behind them, his eyes blazing with rage, and his body rigid as he watched them. Then a few steps forward brought him right behind Harry.

"Professor Lupin," he nearly growled. "I believe you have a class first thing...should you not be heading over there?"

"I needed to speak with Harry," came Remus' clipped response. "I will only be a moment, Professor Snape."

However, the other professor did not move away. Instead, the dark-haired potion's master took another step forward almost close enough to touch behind Harry.

"I suggest you remove your hand," the man's voice came out as a hiss.

"I beg your pardon," Remus' eyes grew wide with anger. "I do not understand what you are meaning to imp-"

"I would take your hand from my mate or I cannot be held liable for what I may in turn do if you should not," Snape's voice was low but severely menacing, and the response from Remus was a testament to that; he took an unconscious step back, his hand falling from Harry's shoulder and appeared speechless.

"Shall we go to my office gentlemen?" came the familiar cheerful voice of the headmaster. "I fear this corridor is not an appropriate place for such a conversation as this."

"Explain the meaning of this, if you would please," came an irritated Professor Lupin. "Am I to understand that Harry is Professor Snape's mate?"

Snape scoffed in the corner with his arms drawn and received a glare as response from the irate man.

"We had our suspicions just recently confirmed and were discussing it just yesterday with Mister Potter." Dumbledore eyed the man with a calm face. Remus was breathing through his responses as he knelt beside Harry and gave him a questioning gaze.

"How do you feel about all of this Harry? Is that why you are in such a state?" Remus rested a hand on Harry's. Snape was flying forward, but before he could reach Remus, both men were frozen by Dumbledore's commanding voice.

"Enough," the oldest wizard called out, effectively stopping all movement. "I am afraid that you will only cause Mister Potter more misery if I were to allow this to continue. Now, Severus, I was under the impression yesterday that you would have nothing to do with Mister Potter..."

Snape withdrew his gaze, letting out a sort of grunting noise. The Headmaster smiled in response, the twinkle once more in his eyes. Harry was already trembling with the need to wrap himself up in the vampire's arms. He needed it like he needed air, and he found his breathing growing shallow. The headmaster did not miss his beading perspiration and frequent shifting as he clenched his fists against the trembling.

"Professor Lupin," the headmaster called. "May I speak with you privately? Professor Snape and Mister Potter, you are excused to return. Mister Potter, Professor Snape will see to it that you are excused for your tardiness."

With another smile, the old man waved them off. Harry got up slowly, fighting the violent tremors and almost ran from the room. He made it a good way down the corridor before his name was called out.

"Potter!" the man bellowed in a low, warning voice.

Harry froze and stiffened himself as the soundless progression of Snape drew towards him. He felt overwhelmed with heat and passion. His eyes, if he was not straining them so hard forward, would have already rolled into the back of his head, and he would have flung himself bodily at the man. Holding himself against the extreme tremors wracking havoc on his slim form, he waited – hoped for reprieve to remove himself of the man's presence.

"What can I do for you, professor?" he was barely able to bite out. The man did not respond, but he was forced forward with a push to his shoulder and almost lost his footing as he stumbled. He threw his arms out in front of him, but he was being jerked backwards by his robes and thrown into a stone wall. His body shuddered with the force.

"Do not presume to speak to me in that tone," the taller wizard hissed so close to his face that he could feel the heat of the man's breath. He closed his eyes as the sensations sent him into overdrive. His arms lifted, and he pressed hands to a heaving torso that was surprisingly muscular beneath his touch. His body trembled in relief as the first contact sparked a desire unlike anything he had felt to date. Harry gasped against the sensation, welcoming it with another slide of his hands. He could feel the man's heart beat, matching his own in speed, and he felt slightly pleased by it. Drawing in a shaky breath, he opened his glazed over emerald eyes.

"I don't want this," he whispered in a shaky voice. "I shouldn't want this..."

Snape was watching him with an intensity that sent a course of electric shivers down his spine. The man drew forward, placing his hands against the stone next to Harry's head and forcing his touch to become firm. He pressed his nose to the crook of Harry's neck and inhaled deeply. "For once, Mister Potter, I concur."

Harry was breathing so erratically that he was sure to pass out any moment from hyperventilation. "Please..."

Something in the man's eyes snapped, and he was sneering as he pushed off the wall and put distance between them. Harry felt cold, the warmth leaving him as soon as his touch failed to reach the other. Snape watched him for another moment before fleeing down the corridor in a billow of robes. Harry watched the dark-haired professor depart as he slid downward and felt his stomach curling so tightly it was sure to burst.

"Harry," Remus cried out as he ran from his exit of Dumbledore's office. "What happened!?" The man knelt before Harry and gathered him up in his embrace. Harry felt numb as if Snape's obvious rejection had rid him of every nerve in his body. Hazy in his thoughts, he stared blankly at the other, neither hearing nor seeing the man.

In his comatose state, Harry was empty and in desperate need of the filling feeling only Snape could offer. He hated it – despised it because the meaning behind it was confirmation of what Hermione had said before. He was going mad and soon, he would not be able to keep himself from seeking out Snape.

"Harry," Remus' voice was becoming panicked, but Harry could barely respond to it. All he could think about was finding Snape and pressing himself into the protection his mate offered. His head felt fuzzy and then he was standing, walking away from the fretting werewolf, and seeking...seeking his mate.

His arm was grabbed, and he was pulled into a tight embrace. Voices around him. Harry could barely care enough to listen as they argued.

"What is happening, Albus?" Remus' voice was pitched. Harry could feel the man trembling with anger as he barked at the headmaster.

"He is seeking out Severus," the man said simply. "Bring him to Severus' rooms. The two will have to face each other before this becomes unmanageable."

"So he is truly his mate..."

"I am afraid so Remus...you know how maddening it could be if you were withheld from your mate..."

"Yes," the man's voice carried a sad tune. "I will only do this for Harry's sake. We must alert Sirius at once...though I doubt it will go well. He will be in a fury."

"I will handle Sirius," Dumbledore replied. "Get Harry to Severus' rooms, and I will retrieve Sirius."

Severus was barely able to control himself as he stalked through the corridors. He could no longer hold his urges to possess the boy at bay. The blood lust alone was nearly impossible to ignore. Potter's scent was intoxicating. When he had found the boy, being mooned over by that dirty werewolf Lupin, his vision had gone red. He was unable to control his need to thrust the man from what was his and hex him into the next week. He did not of course. However, he could feel the pull of the boy even now as he was clear across the castle. Potter was calling him. He did not think the boy was doing it consciously, but the steady stream of pulls at his shaking form was making his progression nearly impossible. His vampire wanted to be at its mate's side.

And then he felt it...He was flying towards where his mate's call was. His mate was being touched by another. That person was more than likely that bloody insufferable wolf that pawed over him at every opportunity. He was picking up speed, his vampire causing his shift about the corridors smooth and effortless. He was flying no doubt, invisible with speed to those around him. He reached his rooms and stormed inside, noticing that the wards had been disturbed.

Potter was being held on _his _couch in _his_ living quarters by that disgusting dog Lupin. He flew across the room, and Lupin's eyes grew wide. He pulled away from Potter and distanced himself.

"I only brought him here for you," the wolf barked, his eyes narrowing. "He needs his mate..."

Severus halted in his consuming rage to stare at the other. He looked to the boy who was shivering on the couch with his eyes glazed over. He threw the wolf another glare before he was at the couch, drawing up the boy into his arms. He could instantly feel Potter relax with his touch. Small fingers clenched the material of his shirt, and Potter was pressing his face into his torso, startling him as his mate breathed in his scent.

"Brilliant," the boy whispered. Severus wanted to groan but held it back as their company watched them with a mixture of emotion in his eyes. Severus could feel his own body reacting to his mate. He wanted to taste the Gryffindor in his arms in every sense of the word. He knew the blood would be the best he would ever taste and that body, oh dear Merlin, that lithe body writhing beneath his own as he thrust his hard flesh into it...Severus jerked himself from his thoughts.

"Voyeuristic tendencies Lupin?" Severus sneered. Lupin went red in the cheeks –bloody werewolf- and cleared his throat as he left the two of them. When he was sure the other was gone, Severus downcast his gaze to the Gryffindor in his embrace. Potter was running slender fingers over his chest, gasping as his hips began to move against Severus'. Groaning, he felt the firm hindquarters of his student rub his swelling length. He bent forward, pressing his nose to his young mate's throat, and drew in a deep breath. The smell was mouth-watering, and he tasted the flesh with his tongue, hearing the boy give way to a moan which only did to arouse him more.

Oh bloody hell, he was going to take the boy at this rate. His sense of morality was alerting him, but he could not repress his answering thrust to the boy. Potter moaned while moving his bum backwards against Severus' throbbing prick. Severus growled and without further hesitation, allowed his fangs to extend and break through the flesh.

The Gryffindor's blood tasted like heaven—well if heaven had a taste and was not some idealistic dream built up by muggles. Still he drank it in and savored it on his tongue. Potter was gasping and mumbling incoherently as he drank from him. He could feel the tremors and taste the boy's lust with each draw of precious liquid life.

His vampire, possessive as it was, wanted to mate the boy; Severus, his coherent self, would force that side to wait at least until he could be in the right state of mind. Severus pulled away, having satiated his urge, and licked the wound on the boy's neck to heal it. Without thinking, he pressed a kiss first to the wound that was freshly healed. He then pressed a kiss to those gaping, plump cherry-red lips, tasting and claiming them.

Harry could barely think let alone breathe as he was ravished an inch within sanity by his potion's professor. His mouth moved in the only way it knew how, trying to match the older, more experienced individual. Harry moved around to straddle the man's lap and encircled his arms around the vampire's neck to deepen their kiss, mewling softly with a thrust of his hips.

Hands clasped his arse cheeks, firmly setting a rhythm. Harry pulled away from the kiss, bucking his hips into the other in unreserved madness. His lower belly was tightening with foreboding, and he gasped at the air for purchase. "Professor..." he moaned.

Snape growled again, his lips once more claiming his and thrusting a powerful wet tongue to taste every corner of his mouth. Harry was soon stiffening as he came essentially wetting his trousers in the process. Snape pulled his mouth away as Harry grew boneless and numb. Before he knew it, he was pressing himself as tightly as he could into the warmth of his mate and drifting off to sleep.

_Severus is such a sexy, naughty vampire...taking advantage of the boy-who-lived and all._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author's Note: **Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews. I apologize for the wait on the chapter as I have been in the midst of moving and my three lovely children won't let me type long enough to get chapters out fast enough! However, I was able to sneak this one in..._

_**Mates**_

Chapter Three

It happened almost too fast for Harry to comprehend. His body was pulled and thrust out, awakening him from his sleep as he hit the floor.

"Furnunculus!" was yelled but was easily deflected by his mate.

Snape immediately returned, "Expelliarmus!"

Sirius's wand flew from his hand and before he could scramble for it, he was stopped by a booming voice. Harry was still unable to see much of what was happening, but the old man's eyes were glittering dangerously as he strolled with calm ease into the room. "I fear I underestimated your anger, Sirius."

"That snake," Sirius spat at Snape. "-is not _fit _for my godson. I will _not _allow such nonsense. Come Harry..." the man offered an outstretched hand and there was a low growling that filled the room as Snape stepped out in front of Harry.

"You are lucky I have not torn your throat out, Black," his low voice ominous. "However, touch my mate..."

"Enough," was all the headmaster stated as he stepped between the two. "I will speak to both of you in my chambers...now." The floo lit up green as Dumbledore led the two of them into the flames, leaving Harry confused and worried to his thoughts.

"He has bewitched the boy with his vampire powers!" the mutt was babbling and stalking about as Severus scoffed at the belligerency of the small dark-haired wizard. Severus took great pride in stealing away the dog's precious godson; defiling the boy would be just as sweet knowing it would drive Black mad. His nose twitched with disgust; the mutt smelled foul, and he could not begin to fathom how his mate could be at all attached to such a sniveling creature.

"Come now Sirius," the old coot chided as his chin rested upon weaved hands. "You cannot believe I would allow such things in my school, let alone to my students. I have seen for myself that the boy is Severus' mate."

"Blasphemy," the dog growled. "Ludicrous! I will believe none of it. Even if it were true, which it is bloody well not, I will never allow the boy to be bonded with this disgusting excuse for a..."

"I shall ask you to keep your tone respectful," Albus cut in. "Earlier, we spoke in great detail of my expectations, and may I remind you that you took an oath to striving to be cordial if I were to allow you to come to Hogwarts. Now, I realize you and Severus do not have the greatest relationship..." the other two in the room both drew a look of disgust at the word but Albus ignored them all the same, "-but we must be respectful of each other especially in Harry's presence. He has enough to be concerned over, and your arguing will only do to upset him further. I have decided to allow Harry to make the final decision as to whether or not to bond. I will allow him to move into Severus' rooms beforehand to build a relationship..." Black made to cut in, but Albus raised his hand to silence him. "I will not be persuaded otherwise, Sirius. They are mates and ultimately, separating them will do a great deal more damage to Harry's state of distress than the latter. I will, therefore, allow Sirius to stay at Hogwarts in the meantime as a confidant of sorts to Harry."

Severus could not help the smirk that tainted his usually expressionless face with the mutt absolutely red with rage; his entire body was shaking. The dog was throwing a tantrum but was silenced in the face of the old, meddlesome coot. Having decided to take the boy as his bonded, seeing as his body and mind were no longer under his absolute control due to the vampire within, he thought the terms acceptable. To his pleasure, the mutt was opening and closing his mouth like a fish, wriggling around uncomfortable; it fueled his yearning to lay claim on the Potter child. Severus looked forward to much more entertaining and uncontrollable outbursts from this sad excuse for a wizard .

"Have I made the terms clear?" Albus' challenging gaze won him two nods of assertion. He relaxed back into the comfort of his chair with a wide smile. "Very well. You may go."

Harry sat with his knees drawn up against his chest, and his arms tightly encircling them as he waited for the other men to return. Worrying his lip, his eyes continued to look towards the clock on the mantel. Harry had never seen Sirius in such a rage; his godfather had in all the years they had been together, never shown that anger towards him or anyone in his life—well enough so to want to hex the other individual. It had startled him.

Suddenly, green flames erupted in the fire hearth, and Snape was stepping out and into Harry's field of vision. He wanted to run to the man but held his place on the floor in fear of the other man's reaction. He was still a little wary of the older wizard. Snape had clearly shown his disdain for him, and he was purely a nuisance if he were to go headlong into the man's embrace.

"Where is Sirius?" he finally asked as his professor gave him a once over. The dark hair that partially covered the taller wizard's face swayed as he gave a small smirk before answering Harry.

"Your dogfather is being shown to his rooms," he said simply before walking past Harry's small form on the floor.

"Oh," Harry replied trying his best not to sound too relieved or excited. So Sirius was going to stay? His heart hammered in his chest with the joy and comfort of knowing his godfather was nearby. He jolted as he felt Snape standing over him, leering from above.

"Are you pleased that shaggy mutt of yours is staying Potter?" Snape inquired angrily.

Harry turned his head to capture the pure rage in the vampire's eyes. He felt his own anger in face of the cruel words of his only family. "Of course I am," he replied defiantly. "He is my family, and I love him." _Not that it is any of your business you snarky git._

Snape's eyes narrowed, and his mouth sneered before he was leaning forward. A sense of longing swelled within Harry as certain feelings of previous returned. He wanted to keep his anger, but it was hard to with all these bloody hormones drowning his every bit of fury and left him wanton with need in their place. The vampire gazed at him before smirking and drawing backwards, leaving Harry a mess of shallow breathing and beading sweat.

"Collect your belongings and return here promptly," Snape instructed, effectively pulling Harry from his haze.

"Why?" Some part of him knew the answer, but the other part of him, the Gryffindor part, refused to believe it.

"You will be residing here as of today," the usually stoic face was accompanied by an emotion of mirth in those dark depths.

"W-what?! But...sir," Harry started as he swallowed around the growing lump in his throat. "You and I...we..."

"Are mates," Snape finished coolly. "As much as I loathe to admit it, Potter, and regardless of my overall disdain for you and your mutt, I am unable to deny this obvious truth."

_You really know how to woo your prospective partners..._Harry thought bitterly. He wanted to argue, to fight back and refuse to stay with the vampire responsible for creating a rift in his happy family and content existence. However, everything inside him wanted the vampire that was Snape; if he were to deny it, it would not be long before he was crawling back here, demanding to wrap himself in the warmth of his mate.

So without further hesitation, he returned to Gryffindor tower to collect his belongings.

Harry barely managed to make his escape of the inquisitive gazes of his fellow classmates. Hermione, with her usual wits about her, understood with merely a look to his bags. Ron, however, was a bit slower to catch on. After the two shared a silent conversation, his red-headed mate turned to him with a gaping mouth and wide eyes. It was certainly a sight for the other students that gathered about. Harry threw one more backwards glance at his house common room before heading back to Snape's personal quarters.

Before he could reach them, he was scooped up into a tight bear-hug Sirius was fashioned to give him on more than one occasion.

"Hey Siri," he mumbled into the man's shoulder.

"Harry," the dark haired wizard whispered into his messy tresses. "You don't have to do this. I can find a way for you to..."

Harry pulled away with a shake of his head. "There is nothing to be done about it. Siri, he may be a bloody bastard..." this earned him a sideways grin from the other man, "-but he's my mate. I have felt the pull, and when I am away from him, I feel empty."

Distraught eyes met his for a moment as the two shared a silent understanding. Sirius was the first to break the silence with the clearing of his throat. "I don't like it."

"I know," Harry replied defeated. He did not care for it either. He was to be "hitched" with a man he knew despised him to the core. Sadly, Harry was never completely sure as to why the potion's professor regarded him from the moment they met with such disdain, but he had an inkling it had more to do with his deceased father as he knew they were school mates.

"I swear," Sirius said while pulling Harry firmly into another embrace. Sighing, Harry wrapped his arms around the other man's waist and awaited the declaration he was sure would come next. "If he does anything to hurt you, I'll bloody castrate and de-fang that snake!" Well that was nothing short of what he expected from his scruffy godfather. Harry smirked as he tightened his arms in a squeeze before letting go.

"I would be interested in seeing that," Harry chuckled before he heard another voice behind him.

"As would I," Remus called and sent Harry a sparkling grin as he approached.

"Moony!" his godfather almost fell over himself on his way to his closest friend. They slapped each others backs as macho men do and shared a chuckle between them. Harry shook his head before leaving the two men to their chat. It reminded him of the elderly ladies in Hogsmeade who sat gossiping over their afternoon tea. The two were wrapped up in their conversation, so Harry was able to make his escape.

Severus sat in his favorite arm chair nearest the dancing flames within the fire hearth. It was his usual hour of contemplation; today's focus was a certain emerald-eyed Potter child who was without a doubt the bane of his current existence. The boy was the spitting image of his late father, someone who for all of Severus's school years, tormented him with his bloody mutt at his side. Yes, he was without a doubt going to enjoy corrupting the spawn of James and godson of Black.

He was pulled from his musings when the very soft knocking sounded at the entrance to his chambers. Scowling and then stalking from his chair, he threw open the door with the flick of his wand. The raven-haired child stood there, lugging his belongings, and a look of fear besought his features. So much for Gryffindor courage. Insufferable whelp.

"Well do not stand there like the impertinent brat you are," Severus hissed. "Inside. Now."

Potter scrambled through the door almost tripping over himself in the process. Severus pinched the bridge of his nose to repress the headache now threatening his temple. He had decided to take the boy as his bonded. Why, however, he was not entirely sure or convinced was the correct course of action. The room was soon filled with an intoxicating scent that demanded he take the brat there on the floor of his living quarters. He stiffened against it and retained the sneer as the Gryffindor stood dazed a few feet before him.

"First, Potter, there are rules in which you must follow," Severus growled out, doing his best to remain in control against his now trembling urge to embrace the glazed-eyed boy in front of him. "We will only do what we must in order to maintain the bond and nothing further. I do not like you. I would prefer it if some Gryffindor child was not my mate; however, since I am without a choice in the matter, you will speak only when spoken to, remain in your room when you are within _my _chambers, and keep your nose out of my affairs. Is that understood, Potter?"

To say that Harry was thoroughly insulted would be an understatement. He was beyond angry by the words that penetrated his haze. Even more so, it hurt Harry more than he would care to admit to himself. He was shaking with his rage as he stood before his sneering potion's master. If Snape expected some 'boy', as he so often referred to him, then he had another thing coming.

"I see," he was able to manage against his growing need. "I should have suspected as much of you, _sir._" Harry picked up his belongings with a defiant look to the tall vampire before him. "I was under the misconception that you were going to put a sort of effort into making these conditions liveable. However, it seems I was greatly mistaken. You can keep your rooms. I would rather go mad..." He turned and left the man's chambers. Call it pride or otherwise, Harry was no child, and he was certainly no kept thing in which Snape could use and abuse to his liking.

It hurt him greatly to leave. His stomach was tightening, and he was finding it hard to breathe, but he would rather face such pain than play into Snape's will.

He had made it to the rooms set aside for Sirius. He was shaking so badly that he was having a difficult time walking, and it was a chore to fight against his urge to seek out the man. He wanted to bind himself before he could. He knocked on the door as hard as he could. Sirius opened the door after the second bang and pulled him inside with a distressed look.

"What happened?" he all but hissed as he embraced Harry.

Harry could barely speak through his tremors. "Bind me to something...please...don't let me go to him."

Sirius's eyes were wide with shock before he was pulling Harry inside and holding him against his torso tightly. "I will bind you if you think it would help..."

"Please Siri," Harry was whimpering. He wanted to cry but forced the feelings back. His godfather's arms tightened almost impossibly around him as he wiggled – his body wanting to run back to where Snape was.

The older man was beside himself as he held Harry with all of his strength, which was surprisingly great in comparison to Harry's. Sirius stood, lifting Harry with him, and quickly threw some floo powder into the fire. "Professor Lupin's chambers!"

Remus was there with his eyes wide at the sight of Harry clinging and at the same time pushing away from Sirius.

"What is going on?" he asked looking between them.

"The snake," Sirius growled. Remus stepped into the room with his eyes focused on Harry.

"He needs to go to him," Remus said with a distraught gaze. "If you keep him here, he will only become worse."

"No!" Sirius yelled at the other man.

"But-"

"He cannot have him," Sirius growled as he drew Harry tighter into him. Harry was having a hard time breathing as it was, but the man's grip was making it near impossible.

"Sirius," Remus warned. Harry could hear the undertone in the man's voice. Remus was not pleased with Sirius in the least. "Harry is his mate. They need to work out their differences."

"I thought you were on my side Moony," Sirius accused. "How could you allow that snake...that fiend to take my...my Harry."

"He is not yours," Remus chastised. "Harry and Professor Snape are mates. The connection is made. If you keep him-"

There was banging, and then the door was blown from its hinges. Sirius was thrown from Harry and into the wall with a red streak of light, groaning at the impact. Harry fell to the floor, his body giving out, but he was immediately pulled up into the comforting embrace of his vampire. Forgetting all of his anger, he clung to Snape, whimpering as the feeling of relief washed over him.

"You test my patience, mutt."

"Calm down Severus," Remus said coolly. "I was intending to bring Harry back to you."

"As if you could disobey your master," Snape spat.

"Harry came here, Severus," Remus's voice was laced with restrained anger. "The boy asked Sirius to keep him here...to bind him."

There was silence before Snape was pulling Harry tightly against him. "He is mine." Nothing more was said as they were flooing into Snape's chambers. Harry could barely focus as his body betrayed his every bit of anger and will. Lips were pressing against his neck, suckling the flesh before laving it with a moist tongue. "You are lucky I did not kill your dog father."

Harry moaned as the tongue continued a hot path to his collarbone. His every nerve was on fire with the vampire's attention; he could feel every electric shiver coursing over his flesh with every nip and suck those sinful lips paid. Body betraying him in every way, Harry mewled in the older wizard's ministrations and curled his fingers into the material of the other man's robes.

"Please," he heard himself say. It was a pathetic plea, and if he had been in the right state of mind, he would have been completely disgusted with his own actions. However, as he was in no real state of mind, he merely pleaded his mate – for what, he was not sure.

His hands were pulled away and thrust together. The vampire leered at him with the hint of a smirk tainting his overall stoic face. "Am I to understand you wish to be bound Potter? That could very well be arranged..." it was not a question, Harry realized. He would be unable to answer it any way if it was. His wrists were magically bound, and his body drawn up into the strength of his potion's professor. "Must get my fill before the entourage comes tearing down my door."

He was taken into Snape's room and pushed down onto the bed. Immediately, a body snaked over his own and lips once more sought the flesh of his neck. He moaned again, fighting against the bind on his wrists, wishing he could run his hands over the broad backside of his mate. Before he could register what was happening, a sharp pain was instantly followed by an intense pleasure that wracked through his already trembling frame. He cried out as the man laved up the wound, tasting him and causing his body to wriggle in restrained delight. Harry was a mess of nerves and sensations, unable to form one coherent thought when he heard the clearing of someone's throat.

"I see that I am interrupting," a voice said from beyond. Harry was too far gone in his pleasure to care to figure out who it belonged to. "Severus, I need to speak with you and Harry in my office." He felt his mate pull away, swiping the wound at his neck before the even baritone responded.

"As you wish, headmaster," Snape replied coolly. "We will _finish _here and be present in your office immediately following."

Harry was slowly registering the conversation. Fighting against the binding in his wrists, he caught sight of the twinkle of Dumbledore's eyes and the small smile on his lips. Oh bloody hell...the man gave a short, knowing nod before he disappeared through the floo.

"W-what did-" he was cut off by the soft touch of fingers against the straining hardness in his trousers. He was immediately transformed into his previous writhing self as those fingers delved inside, after removing the button and zip, to coaxed his arousal to completion. It did not take long as those hands were beyond skilled and slid along the slit of his leaking erection to send him catapulting over the edge of his orgasm. He was instantly cleaned and righted before being pulled up and unbound. Harry, to say the least, was completely and utterly lost to his own sensation and vaguely aware of where they were going after his mind blowing orgasm.

He was held to a firm torso as they took the floo into Dumbledore's office, and a shout erupted as they came through.

"Unhand my godson!" Sirius cried out but was restrained by Remus in his progression towards them. "Let me go, Remus. I am going to murder this bastard!"

"Calm down, Sirius," came the calm voice of Dumbledore. Harry was finally able to grasp where and what they were doing before he pulled away from Snape with force. He did not get far as a hand kept him from pulling away entirely.

He heard cursing, and then Sirius was yelling again. "This is madness, Albus! You cannot be serious to let this vampire corrupt my Harry!"

"Your Harry?" Snape's voice was ice. Harry inwardly shivered at the way it hissed into his ears. The underlying warning in the vampire's tone hushed the room. Dumbledore cut in again before any more could be said.

"Boys," he said firmly. "You will remain calm and sit down so that I may speak with Harry." The command was obeyed instantly as they all sought their chairs. Harry was between Snape and Sirius which made him feel strangely uncomfortable, as if the only barrier between the two men killing each other at a moment's notice. "Now Harry," Dumbledore said finally, resting a relaxed gaze on him. "It was brought to my attention that you were dissatisfied with staying in Snape's chambers. Am I correct?"

"Yes," Harry breathed. He could feel the wizards next to him tense, for different reasons he was sure.

"Why is that?"

"He does not want me there," Harry said after a long pause. Snape scoffed at his side.

"How can you be so sure?"

"It is obvious, and he told me so, sir." This earned him a hiss of disapproval from Snape.

"Tattling now Potter?" it burned to hear the words, but Harry did his best to ignore them. It was true. Snape had told him he disliked him and made it very clear that he would rather it if Harry was not there at all.

"Is that all?" Dumbledore's gaze never faltered and never judged Harry as he awaited his answer.

Deciding he would only say as much as that, Harry nodded.

"You may return to your dorm then," the headmaster finally said. "I would rather not force you to stay where you are not wanted. We shall arrange remedial courses so that you and Snape may appease the connection."

Snape was standing, his form quivering with anger as he advanced towards the headmaster. "He will stay in my chambers."

"It was made clear to him that you would rather he not there, Severus," the headmaster responded with a small smile. Snape stiffened, and then Sirius was laughing. Dumbledore ignored the mixture of responses in the room, keeping his eyes focused on the vampire before him. "Unless you would like to clear the misunderstanding Harry is under..."

"He is my mate," Snape stated firmly.

"Yes," Dumbledore said with a nod. Harry felt the bubble of anger. "He is, however, allowed to make his own decisions as to how he will go about dealing with this new found connection."

Sirius cut in with a growl. "Harry is not some plaything you can keep locked away for your pleasure, Snivellus."

Harry could cut the tension in the room with a knife. He found the gaze of his headmaster had shifted back towards him. "What would you like to do Harry?" What did he want to do? He knew after today and yesterday that he was barely able to control himself; the other part of him, stubborn to his anger, wanted to make the other man suffer. He let a sigh escape his lips as he regarded the men in the room. Sirius was already suffering enough. If Harry continued to fight this connection, it would only cause his godfather further trouble.

"If he treats me with the respect I deserve," Harry said giving his vampire mate a fleeting glance. "Then I will stay in his rooms..."

"Harry," Sirius whispered angrily. "You do not have to do this...I can protect you."

Snape turned to him, his eyes falling on him with a mixture of repressed rage and disgust, but it soon faded. Sirius pressed a hand to Harry's shoulder, grasping it tightly in a protective manner, and this action seemed to light a fire in his mate's eyes. Eyes narrowing, he pulled Harry upwards from the chair and nodded his head.

"I will concede to your terms, Mister Potter. However, I will, in return, ask for the very same." The silence that followed as the other men in the room looked upon them was deafening. Finally, Harry nodded. This was the only way they were going to somehow manage these difficult circumstances.

"Agreed," Harry said finally.

_Sexy Severus needs to make up his bloody mind...but man oh man, is the tension super hawt!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's Note: **I am so flattered by the numerous reviews I have received for this story! Severus Snape is a hard character to write especially since my vocabulary is not half as vast as his is. But may I just say, he is such a sexy man! Interview with Severus at the end of this chapter. Check it out!_

_**Mates**_

Chapter Four

Severus was in another foul mood as he stormed into his first class of insufferable brats for the day. Not only was he reduced to civility with a boy half his age, but now he was forced to inhabit with a Gryffindor that had him very much by the collar. Severus was a man of control and integrity. The last week he had been reduced to a blithering imbecile unable to control his carnal urges. Bloody Harry Potter! The spawn of James, he was no doubt, as he had become a pain in his side over the past few days they have begun their cohabitation.

"As it is in your best interest to concoct flawless draughts today," Severus seethed at his unsuspecting victims. "I predict most of you shall fail famously. Instructions are on the board. Begin!"

"How are...things?" Hermione broached the subject. "You know...with him?"

"If you are referring to the sadistic git I have been forced to live with the past few days, then great..." Harry replied sarcastically. "He has been 'civil' but with a major stick up his arse."

Ron's face distorted. "Somehow the image of Snape with anything up his arse is..."

"...unimaginable," Harry finished with a smirk.

"What about your urges," Hermione continued before the two could stray too far off topic.

"They've settled," Harry replied coolly. "I mean, I guess. Its hard to tell. I still fall all over myself anytime he's in the room."

Ron made another face but said nothing. Hermione nodded her understanding. "I suspect the proximity is helping to appease the connection slightly. However..."

"It won't be enough," Harry finished with a knowing look. His stomach twisted.

"What about Sirius?"

"He's been," Harry hesitated. "Angry."

"Pff," Ron snorted. "Bloody well understandable. He's adoptive son is getting it good from the snarky git."

"Ronald," Hermione warned with a glare.

"Yeah, well, he's been off though," Harry said contemplatively. "I can't really explain it, but he's been different."

Hermione's eyes wandered over Harry's face as if she was searching for the answer there. They were pulled out of their musings as Seamus bounded towards them with a smirk. "Who's up for a little game of wizard's chest?"

When Harry returned late to their shared chambers, Snape was nowhere in sight. He let out a breath of relief as he soothed sore shoulders with a roll before heading to his designated room. Grabbing a few items, he went off to shower away the day.

There were times where in these chambers, Harry felt a sense of home. He would never admit it to himself or another, but it was a distinctive feeling he had registered in only a few days. His roommate was a right bastard, but he could see years down the road where this 'home' would be a comfort in its own.

The warmth of the water soothed him in many ways and was very much welcomed, but the dull ache of his lower half was most unwelcome. Harry had started to notice his 'urges' changing when they began their stay. He was experiencing them now when the other man was not present. His hand strayed south as he mumbled a slight curse at the throbbing of it. Ignoring it would do Harry no good, so he stroked the pulsating flesh, imagining long, elegant fingers in place of his rather shorter and less experienced ones.

He stiffened when he heard the man calling out to him from beyond the bathroom. Suddenly feeling guilty, he pressed his face to the cool tile as Snape opened the door to his room with an audible click. Harry was sure Snape would simply leave, but he heard shuffling and then the door to the bathroom was opening. Bugger, he had forgotten to lock it.

"Potter," the man stopped short when he saw Harry under the hot stream of water, pressing his arousal to the ice-cold tile and effectively displaying his backside. Harry was red in the face with anger.

"Do you always intrude on others when they are in the shower?!" he all but yelled. The man stood frozen with an impassive gaze.

"Not often," he replied evenly. "You have nothing that I have not seen before Potter. Your dogfather is banging down my door as we speak."

Harry closed his eyes tightly as the familiar pull of the man caused him to rub himself against the tile and the friction due to the action to pleasure his forgotten flesh. "Yeah. Be out in a moment." He bit out as he held back the groan in his throat. He did not hear a response, so he chanced a backward glance to find Snape leering at him through the foggy glass of the shower.

"Well?" Snape's voice was slightly husky, Harry noted. "Come. Now."

Harry wanted to moan as the mere innuendo of the words struck a cord of arousal to his already swollen prick. He shifted and against his will, hissed with the friction. Snape was moving forward, pulling open the glass door of the shower. The air was heavy around Harry with moisture and desire. Harry's immediate self wanted the vampire to cross the threshold and take him against the tile; his more sensible half was screaming for him to hide his private bits and get the bloody hell out of there.

"It was not a request Potter," Snape said as he drew closer. Harry could feel his heart racing within his chest, and the pounding was violent in his ears as a result.

"Leave and I will," Harry breathed out, barely above the sound of the water.

Snape hummed as he drew closer, his eyes sparkling with an unidentifiable emotion. "Do you really wish for me to leave? What about your little problem, Potter?"

"Little..." Harry looked down, his face flaming red with embarrassment, and then shortly following, rage. "You bloody twat!"

"Language, Potter," Snape said smoothly as the first spray of water soaked the man's clothing. Was Snape nuts?! Harry could barely breathe as the taller wizard hovered behind him. His chest was heaving great bouts of air to compensate his violently beating heart. Finger tips trailed over the expanse of his shoulders, causing Harry to intake a sharp breath before closing his eyes to the new sensation. They trailed downward leaving a fire path in their absence as they continued further south before stopping at the small of his back. Harry could barely breathe by the end as he was frozen to the touch.

"If I were to continue," the vampire breathed into his ear. "I suspect your mutt of a god father would hear you. I wonder what he would think..." Snape's voice elicited a moan from Harry as if the words themselves were touching his painful erection. "...if he were to hear your sweet cries." The vampire's hands wrapped around his hips and smoothed over the flesh as his backside met with a clothed one. Harry was a slave to the pleasure now; he was pushing back against the man in hopes of receiving more of it. The sinful hands continued to tease him as the slid from his hips and down over the top of his thighs, splaying and touching places no one had before.

Snape's mouth touched the joining of his shoulder and neck, sucking in the flesh so hard it was sure to bruise. Harry gasped at the amazing feeling, his prick jumping in response. He wanted Snape so badly he was quivering in his need. Harry moistened his lips before taking his bottom lip between his teeth, fighting back the urge to plead the man. Finding the last of his willpower, his Gryffindor fought against the urge to give in; slowly and painfully, he pushed the man bodily from him. He was breathing so hard by the end of it, he looked as if he had ran a great mile.

"I am not some toy you can play with," Harry said through his teeth. "I may react to you, but rest assured, its only the connection. I still hate you to the core, you nasty git." Removing himself despite the heaviness of his arousal, he left the man standing, soaking beneath the streams of water. Smiling to himself, he banished his arousal and dressed himself quickly. He would stay the night with Sirius.

Sirius had been staring, a good few minutes, before his rage got the better of him. He was pointing to Harry's neck, eyes narrowing and a growl erupting from his throat. "What the bloody hell is that?!"

Harry could not see the offending thing in question. He shrugged his shoulders before the man was before him, staring down at his shoulder with a nasty glare.

"He touched you," his godfather said as low as a whisper with dripping with malice. "I'll kill him..."

"Siri," Harry breathed, pulling the man down by his arm to sit next to him. "I'm fine. I can handle Snape. Let me stay here the night though."

"Of course," the other man regarded him with a small smile. "I would rather it if you never left..."

"Yeah," Harry laughed and was pulled into a tight embrace. Sirius held him tightly, pressing a scruffy face to his. Something felt different, but what Harry was still unsure. He understood that Sirius was upset with the discovery of Harry's mate, but his godfather was acting different.

"Shall we have a bit of tea?" Sirius finally asked as they pulled away. Harry smiled and nodded his head.

"That would be lovely."

Severus was once more battling his vampire as he felt the many embraces through the connection. He was sure that mutt had feelings much greater than a father to son relationship. After the past few days, Severus had observed Black's many gazes at his mate. Severus was no fool; he knew the gaze of a man in love. He had once shared those very glances at a certain boy of his childhood. Banishing the memory, Severus stalked through his chambers –their chambers in search of a stiff drink.

Harry was his mate, but the mutt could have him for all he cared. Severus held the tumbler in his grasp so tightly that the cracking of glass soon turned to glass imbedding into the palm of his hand. He was growling as he contemplated how he would retrieve the boy – his boy. He was sure that Black warded his chambers, but it would be easy enough for his skill to break.

Berating his thoughts, he threw himself down into his favored chair near the dancing flames. He hissed at their merriment and turned his eyes away. He did not want bloody Potter; he could easily find another to bond with before the designated time limit. Mate or not, Potter was insufferable and so very Gryffindor.

Seething at another feeling through the connection, Severus was standing and flitting to the door. He froze before it. He would not go to the boy. He did not want the boy. He repeated these phrases again and again, controlling his urges and walking coolly back towards his chair. He was Severus Snape, ex-Death Eater, most feared potion's professor Hogwarts has ever known. He would not be led around by some teenaged Gryffindor! He was in full control of his every action. If the boy chose to keep to his bloody mutt, so be it.

He felt the shudder of another embrace, growling in response. He was through the door before he could comprehend his own actions.

Harry laid out over the couch with his arm draped over his face. He was slowly slipping into his slumber when he heard the door slam open.

"Potter," Snape growled as he came just beside him. Sirius had left only minutes ago for a meeting with Remus. Harry was silently thankful that his godfather was no where nearby because Snape appeared as though he was searching to destroy this evening. Sighing, he sat up.

"What is it, Snape?"

"Professor Snape," the vampire hissed. "You are to return to my chambers."

"I would rather not," Harry said stubbornly. He crossed his arms against his chest. "I intend to stay with Sirius the night."

"You will not," Snape was thrusting him upwards and forcing him to stand by his upper arm. Harry jerked it away, glaring at the man. He may be shorter and Snape's student, but he was an equal part of all of this. He would not be led around like some child.

"I will _not _be returning. Tomorrow is a holiday, and I can stay here if I so choose to." Even as Harry made his firm statement, he could feel the tremendous swirl through him of his lust haze returning. He fought against it but his body was already trembling.

Snape did not speak, only drew closer, and grabbed Harry's chin, jerking his face to look at him. Harry gasped as a mouth claimed his own violently and dominated him into submission with the forceful intrusion of a tongue. Harry was within minutes reduced to a babbling and moaning mess. The vampire smirked and threw a bit of floo into the fire. They were immediately in their chambers, and Harry was ravished as soon as their feet planted firmly onto the floor.

He was pulled tightly against the firmness of Snape's body, his mouth responding eagerly to the man's kiss. Their mouths were desperate as they moved against one another as if deprived for too long. Harry knew he should be fighting, but both his body and mind were betraying him. He was grabbed from below his arse and pulled tightly against the length of his mate. Snape was walking them to a room, but Harry barely regarded the movement as his mouth was busy tasting the older wizard's hot cavern; and then, he moaning his encouragement when Snape's mouth traveled over the column of his throat.

Harry's clothes were spelled off before their naked flesh met, and he was reeling backwards at the amazing feeling of it all. Harry was definitely in new territory, and he roamed questing hands over the taller wizard's glorious muscle definition. He traced the contours with inquisitive fingertips, mesmerizing the way it felt. Snape was kicking out Harry's legs, settling between them and thrusting their hot, velvety lengths together in the process.

Crying out, Harry barely held his orgasm at bay. His virgin, inexperienced body was over sensitive to the sinful feeling of pulsating flesh rubbing in an amazing friction he could not even begin to describe. He was submissive beneath the violent and dominating thrusts. The vampire above him groaned before tasting his neck again. Harry did not register the prick of his mate's bite, only the enormously overwhelming pleasure that came with it. Unable to think or coherently speak, as he was mumbling and groaning beneath the raven-haired vampire, Harry gave into the pleasure and felt the jolt of his orgasm before he was spilling it between them.

He imbedded his fingers into the firm muscle of Snape's shoulders and crying out, "Bugger!"

When he came out of his high, he noticed that his body was numb and unresponsive to his urgings to move and that Snape was already dressed and composed beside him. It made him angry, but his lazy body refused to respond, so he just watched as his mate gave him a fleeting glance before leaving.

_Bloody git can't even be bothered to stay_...he thought sardonically. _Shag and go...reduced to a mere tool in his infinite many. _Harry was bitter again as he finally found strength and feeling enough to sit up. Snape was long gone, he was sure, as he cleansed himself of their coupling and stood up beside the bed.

He bit his lower lip as he fought back the burn of tears. Some Gryffindor he was. He allowed himself to not only be swept away with his feelings but now was paying dearly for it. He felt used; he felt ashamed of how much a slave to his pleasure he had become. Deep down, he felt despair that regardless of what he may feel, Snape would never return it.

Snape was a git, a sadist, and overall a snarky twat. Harry, however, could not put a stop to the swell of feelings he had for the man. Was it all due to the connection? The sex? Or was it much deeper? Harry refused to acknowledge it though as he returned to his room, ignoring his tight chest and eagerness to find the other to clarify these bubbling emotions. Falling to the bed, Harry pressed his face to his pillow and allowed a few soft sobs to leave his tight throat.

Harry curled into the warm embrace of his bed. He had skipped his dinner and breakfast, keeping to his room for a good portion of the morning. He was sulking, he knew, but his courage had failed him. He did not want to see Snape. His body was already showing signs of too long away from his mate, quivering violently as if cold beneath the warmth of his comforter.

"Potter," came a sound baritone from beyond the door. Harry closed his eyes tightly and refused to respond. He heard the irritated sigh of the man before his door was opening. "You will not laze about all day."

"I am not bothering you," Harry responded bitterly. "Why does it matter if I stay in here all day?!" he all but yelled. He curled tighter before he felt the bed shift.

"I do not condone such activities," Snape replied curtly. "You will ready yourself for the day and find something better suiting your time."

"I don't want to."

"Stop being a child Potter," Snape growled.

Harry threw the comforter from himself and glared at the man. "I am the child? Who was it that stormed into Sirius's quarters demanding I return here and then left after getting what he wanted? I do not think I am the child here."

Snape's eyes were narrow and dripping with anger. "You will keep your tone respectful or lose house points Potter."

Harry scoffed, "Well then, _sir_, I would very much like to move back to Gryffindor tower. I remember the terms of our agreement, but you seem to be hazy on the details lately." Harry stood from the bed and stared up at the taller wizard. Snape regarded him with a sneer before speaking again in a low hiss.

"I have been nothing but respectful," Snape seethed. "You did not do the courtesy of informing me before you chose to stay the night with your dogfather."

"I don't need to," Harry retorted. "It was you who barged in on my shower."

They were both glaring at this point as neither looked ready to back down. Harry noticed he had not felt the swirl of lust as he often had and wondered if yesterday was the reason. Walking past the man, Harry hid away into the bathroom and got ready despite his earlier refusal. He needed to speak with Ron and Hermione for some semblance of normalcy. Snape was bloody near driving him mad.

_Interview with a Vampire..._

Bree: Djaddict stated your mood changes were worse than a pregnant woman...

Severus: They are obviously delusional. I react rationally to each situation brought forth to me.

Bree: Like that time you danced naked on the living room table singing "it's raining men..."

Severus: (cannot speak due to coughing fit as response to inhaling one's drink)

Bree: Eve stated that you two are really full of mushy feelings for each other...

Severus: Harry Potter is an insufferable brat that should have been disciplined more as a child.

Bree: Planning to give him a good spanking Sevvy?

Severus: (unable to respond due to choking on biscuit)

Bree: Finally, KarenLioncourt states you are hot as a vampire

Severus: Vampires are not "hot." In fact, due to very little circulation, they retain a pale pallor and are colder to touch than your normal muggle or wizard.

Bree: I'm sure with a little friction and rubbing, you could get very "hot" Sev

Severus: (gone)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: **Thank you again for the fab reviews my fellow snarry fans. I have been in the middle of a big move so I have been super busy! I apologize about the late update :( I promise that the fluffiness is yet to come...so don't get your knickers in a twist. Romance takes development peeps...super duper development when it involves one snarky bastard! Onward with the chapter..._

_**Mates**_

Chapter Five

Severus twirled the amber liquid within the gleaming glass of his tumbler. It had taken his every morsel of control not to chase the boy out of his chambers. Instead, he had slouched down and went straight to his drink, having two within a minute's expanse to ease his urges. He was at the extent of his control, however. Soon he would be forced to claim the boy entirely and bond his mate irrevocably so. His vampire was barely beneath the surface. The effects of feeding only satiating him for hours at a time.

Before this, Severus would only need to drink but a fortnight in between. He preferred it from a bag warmed, though, he would occasionally seek out a donor. Feeding was sexual in nature, and now that his mate was within distance, his vampire would take no other. It likewise appeared as though his blood lust had increased with his prospective mate nearby.

"Blasted heritage," Severus seethed over his glass. He blamed his vampiric roots with every bitter thought he could manage. He was tainted in every aspect one could be. He was not, even at his best, a sufficient enough mate for the boy. Worse still, he found his growing affections for the emerald-eyed Gryffindor steadily increasing with each passing day. Though he would never utter so to another, he was finally resolute within himself in accordance to the all-consuming feelings. Severus had not felt for another in quite the way he felt for Potter—though he loathed to declare it. If he were to be truly honest, what he felt for the spawn of James was just short of illegal. He was consumed with fantasies of taking the boy over the wood of his desk or on the rug just before the dance of flames, thrusting his hard, pulsating prick without reserve. Having the boy hidden beneath his desk as intolerable brats worked diligently on their potions whilst _his_ brat worked ever so diligently on his his sizable erection...

Severus shook off the thoughts and set his glass on the table nearest his chair. He had had one too many drinks for the day, he mused as he rose and stalked off to his office. Maybe the incessant ramblings of inept students would ease the hardening arousal below. He required a moment without thinking of his delectable mate. He would make another scene if his train of thought continued...

Severus was aware, however, without a truce between them, he would be unable to lay claim to his mate. After merely a few hours, Severus was undone by this boy's absence; he could only imagine what would happen if he were to be entirely without the ability to have Potter. He let out a groan as his thoughts came full circle, and he was once more faced with his pride. He was going to have to bloody well apologize to a pubescent teen. Cringing internally, Snape once more filled his tumbler and set out to get unbelievably intoxicated.

Hermione was away at the library, and Harry hesitated in revealing some of the more private portions of their couplings to his red-maned bulky best mate. Instead, he focused on his godfather's reactions and spoke of them in great detail.

"He's probably just overly protective mate," Ron surmised. "I figure, he's none too happy Snape is your mate and all."

"Its different," Harry retorted doing his best to find the words. "He seems different. I can't exactly put my finger on it though."

"So how do you feel about all this Harry?"

Harry would have replied instantly if this was the first day, but it was not. In fact, the more time he spent with Snape, the more he questioned his own feelings towards it. Snape was an unimaginable git...all of the time. However, there was something deeper in those obsidian depths that beckoned for further discovery—tarnished and lonely much like Harry. He was determined to discover the core of it. So as to not make Ron wait an extended period of time, Harry shrugged.

"Can't really say," he replied honestly. "He drives me bloody mad, but I keep wanting to go back to him."

"Maybe its because of that mate connection or something," Ron offered. "I mean, not only is he a wizard, not that I have anything against blokes liking blokes and all that, but he's bloody Snape..."

As if saying the man's name would tell all, Ron added another nod to drive his point home. Harry smiled at his decisive friend. "Yeah, you're right."

"You staying here tonight?" Ron asked a bit excited by the prospect.

"Yeah," Harry decided with another smile. "I need to settle my feelings, and I can't think around him."

When morning came, Harry accompanied Hermione and Ron to the great hall, but before he could make it there, a familiar tall, dark, and snarky figure disabled his forward progression. The two at his side respectfully nodded their good mornings and gave the two their privacy. Harry internally berated his friends, but faced his professor nonetheless.

"Were you misguided in your understanding of our co-habitation and what that entails, Potter?" Snape was sneering down at him. A few of the passing students gave them a look before hurrying off to avoid the taller man's wrath. Harry sighed and gave the man a defeated look.

"No sir," he said under his breath. The scent of the man, the woozy feeling that would fog his thoughts was back full force, and Harry all but fell as a result. Snape steadied him with a fast, strong hand and gave a quick glance about.

"Come with me," the man demanded urgently as he directed them down a hallway and out of sight of prying eyes. Soon they were in an barren corridor leading Merlin knows where with Harry against the wall, stone molding against his back, and Snape a mere few inches from him. With a wave of the man's wand, a hidden door appeared, and Harry was thrust through by Snape and immediately pushed down onto the softness of a bed. Harry gasped as the vampire's lips attached to his pulsating jugular; a moment later, he was lost to the irresistible pleasure elicited by his mate feeding from him.

It was as if yesterday's argument had never occurred. Harry gave into his mate's need, and his body responded in kind, submitting and giving anything and everything the vampire might demand of him—completely and utter submission. His lower body reacted just as quickly, arousal pressing firm against his trousers, tenting them; his legs lax and laying wide to allow the other man to straddle him. His lips gave way to soft moans with each swipe and pull at his neck, enjoying the light-headed feeling accompanying the loss of blood.

Harry could hear the vampire groaning and soon felt the hard length settling against his own. Their hips moved mindlessly, fiercely seeking the friction. A hand rounded his waist, trailing along his bum before lifting his leg, resulting in closer access between them. Gradually, Harry felt the subtle build deep in his lower belly with the upcoming orgasm and grasped his professor's robes in the urgent demand. Snape growled, causing Harry to once more submit to his mate, and Snape sealed the wound on Harry's neck. The elder quickened his pace against Harry's needy pleas, his hard length pressing with similar urgency. With a final thrust, Harry was bowing in his hard orgasm, letting out an unsuppressed cry of passion. Snape's body stiffened from above him, and the vampire's hips buckled. .

Snape pulled away, his expression collected and cool as if nothing had taken place, and cast a quick cleansing spell before standing. Harry was still numb from his orgasm, so he merely watched the man with lazy fascination and did his best to keep the blush from his cheeks.

"I realize that some of which I expressed in the previous day's argument could be misunderstood," Snape said evenly. Harry watched him warily. "I am not in the habit, as you can imagine, of dealing with such uncontrollable emotions. I, therefore, will make an effort towards upholding my end of our agreement and respect your decisions as to how you choose to spend your time inside and outside of our chambers..."

It looked like the great potion's master was struggling with what Harry could only surmise as the first 'apology' he had ever received from the snarky git; much less, probably the first the man before him had to give another. He felt a swell of pride to have the sour, sarcastic potion's professor expressing his apologies to him. Regardless, Harry knew that this was a great deal harder for the man before him than any other, so to save the elder wizard the pain, he nodded quickly. "I will return to _our _chambers. I will also agree to communicate what and where I will be, sir."

Snape regarded him with an impassive gaze. "You may call me Severus when we are without the company of the student body, Potter."

Harry was stunned silent momentarily before nodding. "Then you may call me Harry..." Harry would have never believed a day ago they would be calling each other in such an intimate manner, but like everything in his life, stranger things have happened.

"Very well."

Silence hung in the air as Harry righted himself and stood sheepishly gazing at the taller wizard. It was a few moments later when Sn—Severus, was turning on his heels and leading the way out of room—which reminded him. "What is this place..."

"The Room of Requirement," Severus responded quickly as if Harry should know of it. Harry did not.

"The Room of Requirement..."

"An explanation for another time. I shall expect you this evening," Severus called over his shoulder. "We still have a bit to discuss, but I refuse to do so when I could very well be consuming my morning nutrients."

_Did you not just consume them...from me that is, _Harry thought somewhat bitterly. He said nothing however and instead followed the tall professor from said room.

Harry was much too buggered out to focus on the food before him. The steady hum of chatter around him did not penetrate his lost gaze at colors now blending in on one another in his daze.

"..arry," a voice said from beside him. Harry looked upwards to a concerned Hermione. It took a little too much effort it seemed, and his vision swam with the sudden jolt. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," he whispered inadvertently through the haze. "Just a bit out of it I guess."

Ron was watching him with a knowing look. He was thankful that Ron seemed to be keeping all of his thoughts to himself. Harry was just a little too perplexed, and a little too light-headed, for the usual series of questions. Hermione seemed to catch on to this and merely returned to her food.

After an uneventful few classes, Harry received a message to meet with the headmaster and immediately made his way to the old man's office.

"Ah, Mister Potter," Dumbledore said with a large smile and offered up a tray of biscuits while he motioned to the seat just before him. Harry absently nibbled at his treat as blue depths gazed upon him in silent regard. "I see you are doing well, my boy."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir." He took a sip of his tea, souring at the taste.

"It is infused with a blood replenishing potion," Dumbledore said with gleaming eyes. Harry paled slightly before nodding and drinking from the cup hesitantly. "Have you come to a conclusion on our previous conversation?"

Harry swallowed at the sudden cotton-dry feeling in his throat. "No sir." It was the truth. Over the course of several days, he was thrown back and forth between both wanting the vampire and wishing he could toss him with just as much passion. Sirius was not making his decision much easier. Knowing that the man, who had been his only family until now, was displeased with the situation made it a great deal more difficult to give into his deep urge to turn himself over to Sna-Severus.

"I fear we are running out of time, Mister Potter." Dumbledore replied softly. "I must have your decision by the end of the week, I am afraid. The Ministry has already sent a list of a few possible candidates to bond with Professor Snape." Harry felt his throat constrict and his stomach coiled. "I would much prefer it to be you, Mister Potter as you are his mate. I fear what may occur should you choose not to."

Harry was nodding now. He understood the seriousness of the matter. He also understood that this was not just his life he was altering if he should choose not to bond. Deciding that he could no longer deny what was inevitable, he released a sigh of defeat.

"I'll do it..."

"Pardon," Dumbledore replied with a small smile. Harry was sure the man had heard him, but repeated his statement nonetheless.

"I'll bond with him, sir," Harry replied directing a firm gaze towards his headmaster.

"Marvelous!" the headmaster was on his feet with the clap of his hands and then rounding the desk. "I shall send for the appropriate parties and the bonding shall take place on the morrow." Harry was sure the man would dance if he was not so old to do so. He was practically doing so as he glided over to the fire hearth within the office. "Professor Snape's Chambers," he called through the floo.

The head of the man Harry most desired but did not desire to see popped into the hearth.

"You called headmaster?" the head turned to gaze at him from his chair and there was a sparkle of understanding in the green flames.

"Come to my office so we may speak, Severus."

"As you wish," Severus replied as he stepped through the floo. The billow of robes and lank dark raven-locks accompanied an expressionless pale face. The man was beyond glorious and it took every bit of his will power not to throw himself across the room and curl into the protective arms of his mate; he was losing his mind he surmised as he clutched the ends of the armrest to control his urges.

Severus carried an air of importance where ever he may venture. Harry was struck speechless as his to-be-bonded strode towards him and conjured a chair beside his. Harry braved a glance towards the older man and saw that though his features were their usual impassiveness, his jaw was tight and the muscle beneath was pulled taut.

"Why is Mister Potter here?" Severus asked evenly.

"We were just discussing the bonding," Dumbledore started as he once more sat before them. He weaved his fingers and placed a smiling face upon them. "Mister Potter has agreed to bond with you, Severus...is that not wonderful?"

"Pardon?" Severus almost choked, and it was the first time his face had cracked any sort of reaction. He looked utterly shocked by the statement. Harry felt a small smile on his lips in triumph. Well that alone was well worth his efforts.

"He has agreed to bond Severus," Dumbledore repeated with a chuckle. "You two shall bond tomorrow evening. I will make the necessary arrangements. Of course, in the secondary bonding of your kind, I am afraid you will need to partake solely in the instruction of Mister Potter."

Severus was silent. Harry braved yet another glance and was silently gauging the man's responses to each particle of information. However, he did wonder what the headmaster had meant on the 'secondary bonding' but decided to forget it for the moment. Severus sat stiff in his conjured chair, his heads clasped tightly at the ends of the chair's arms. He looked as if he was fighting the urge to go into an all out rage and suddenly Harry was swallowing back his regret and despair. Did Severus not want this after all that had transpired in the last several days? Harry was confused, and most of all, though he would not want to admit it outwardly, he was hurt.

"You promised me a month, Albus," Severus bit out. "I do not imagine how you may have coaxed such an agreement from the boy, but I will not force a youth to partake in this bonding against his better judgment."

"I do not fathom what you could mean, Severus. I did not coaxed Mister Potter into the decision. He gave it of his free will."

Harry suddenly felt as if he did not exist in the room as the two men continued their back and forth. Finally, he interrupted Severus before he could grow any angrier. "I agreed to this of my own will, Severus."

The man's name drew his slightly widened expression to Harry. Hoping to hold the gaze, he nodded his head as he once more reiterated his point. "I agreed because I wanted to..."

"I do not believe it," Severus replied in a hiss. "We are barely speaking and living in civility at the moment. What makes you think we could partake in a bonding when you are barely able to be in a room with me let alone give me your virginity!"

Severus was seething before it seemed he had acknowledged his mistake. Though his face remained unfazed, his eyes danced with regret. Harry held his breath and turned towards his headmaster.

"Virginity?"

"Unless you are not a virgin," the headmaster started but Harry quickly cut him off.

"What is this about my virginity?!"

"Let me," Severus interrupted the headmaster angrily. "You will be expected to give yourself to me, Potter...both in your magic and in your body. With any bonding there is a need for consummation...you would be expected to do so directly following the bonding ceremony."

"Severus," Dumbledore warned.

"No, the boy must understand fully to what he agrees to, Albus." Severus advanced on Harry. He found his body already responding to the pure emotion seeping out of the man's being. Magic seemed to spark between them as Severus continued. "You will not only be expected to give yourself to me. As the mate to a pureblood vampire, you will be expected to bear the heir. Do you understand Harry? You will be expected to give birth to my offspring."

"W-what?"

"Shall we convene for the day?" Dumbledore offered but was ignored as Harry stared up at the man now towering over him.

"Men cannot have..."

"Oh they certainly can," Severus smirked. "Especially the mate of a vampire. The coven in which the Snapes belong will expect nothing less. Once we are bonded and mated, they will expect an heir to be conceived immediately following to secure the bloodline."

"Coven?"

"Severus," Dumbledore's voice was commanding and it caused them to fall silent as a result. "Now is certainly not the time to be bombarding Mister Potter with such information. Mister Potter, I will allow you the night to consider your decision as to the bonding. I will allow Severus to give you _all _of the details as it were. If you should decide to retract your previous agreement, I shall honor it." Dumbledore rested a gaze towards Severus, eyes disapproving. "I expect you to give him the entirety of the information, Severus. Is that understood?"

"Perfectly, headmaster." Severus replied bitterly.

"Then you may go," Dumbledore replied with a sigh. Harry stood and followed Severus to the floo. "Go discuss what you must. You may leave your classes for the day. I will find a replacement. Mister Potter, you are excused for the rest of the day. The urgency of this matter requires that you give me your decision as absolutely and as quickly as you can."

_Interview with a Vampire's Mate's Mate..._

_Bree: You were rather understanding in this chapter Ron._

_Ron: Someone had to be. Besides, I am brilliant and under credited._

_Bree: Yeah...about that..._

_Ron: I mean, I barely play a role in your story and its like...here I am...good-looking bloke that I am and seriously deep and all..._

_Bree: and so modest too..._

_Ron: That too._

_Bree: Well what kind of role would you rather play?_

_Ron: You could always make me the handsome love-quest..._

_Bree: You're straight though_

_Ron: I could snog a bloke..._

_Bree: …_

_Ron: Why are you staring at me like that?!_

_Bree: -shakes head-_

_Ron: Honestly, I can. I'm wicked brilliant with the blokes...they love me._

_Bree: I seriously doubt that you could 'snog' Harry even if it was written_

_Ron: -drags Harry over and snogs him senseless-_

_Severus: -throws Ron bodily at opposing wall-_

_Bree: Well there you have it...Ron is shite at snogging and no match for an angry vampire mate._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's Note: **Warning for my romance fellows...some serious angst in this chapter! ...so so very angsty! Such worthwhile angst!_

_**Mates**_

Chapter Six

The two sat in silence as the steam rose from their cups. Harry did not dare ask anything of the obviously enraged vampire beside him, favoring his usual arm chair. They had begun the silence twenty minutes prior when they had stepped through the floo. A thousand questions were swirling in Harry's head, but after the display of anger he had been privy to earlier, even his Gryffindor courage was failing him. He could feel the electric air licking at his prickled flesh. Yes, Severus was a force at the moment he was not willing to reckon with.

"You must understand," Severus finally said, breaking their joined silence. "This is not something in which you can consent to so easily nor can you run from it once you have consented. Being the bond mate of a pure blood vampire requires you to partake in some of the more...unpleasant aspects of the coven hierarchy. You are just a child...a mere boy who could not begin to fathom the world you mean to involve yourself in." The man's voice was almost solemn. Harry was rather taken aback by the tone. He had never heard Severus so...defeated in his words.

"Then make me understand," Harry started carefully. Even with his anger boiling at Severus referring to him as a 'mere boy', he could not risk the man choosing not to follow through with explaining what he had a million questions to.

"It was my intention to never bond," Severus finally conceded. "Until the legislation was enforced, I was fully resolute in never partaking in the coven's demands. Though you could say that I was going against the direct laws of my own kind, I would not bring another into that madness..." Harry's breathing was shallow as he continued to listen. "I was aware to the possibility of your being my mate. I believed I could distance myself when you came into your magic, maybe even gain a reprieve from the headmaster from my duties. However, since it was made clear to me that I am not to have that choice, I will give you the information to make a decision towards the bonding."

"So you will bond if I decide to afterward?" Harry pushed down the hope surfacing in his eyes.

"Listen carefully," Severus demanded with cold obsidian depths. "This is not some game, Potter. You may believe yourself capable of understanding just to what you are consenting but I can assure you, you do not in the slightest. When you bond, you will be required to be turned. Do you understand? I will be _forced _to make you vampire. You are young with a good deal of life left. Once turned, you will be expected to join the coven as my mate and be properly introduced. Our coupling for the heir will be witnessed by the coven's elders and our heir's conception will be monitored following. Do you not understand, Harry, you are a mere tool to the coven...as we all are.."

"Why can't you just leave then? Not let them know?"

Severus laughed but it was without mirth as he rested bitter eyes on Harry. "Leaving a coven in which you have been born and raised into for all of the years your family has roamed this earth...yes, it would be so very easy indeed, Potter. Do not presume to understand anything as you do not. The severity of _leaving_ the coven could very well mean a life destitute if a life at all. I cannot deny what I am, Harry. However, you may choose to endeavor otherwise and save yourself a life of servitude."

"But," Harry started, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "How do I fight these feelings I have for you..."

Severus was once more shocked into silence. He was staring at Harry as if he could barely register the words being said to him. "I will discuss a removal of my post during the years you study at Hogwarts with the headmaster."

Harry was suddenly drowning in his despair and before he could stop the flow, tears were streaming from his eyes. "H-how...but...I-I..." he babbled as the tears came forth with intensity, and he was quickly pulled into a tight, comforting embrace. A kiss was pressed to the mess of tresses on his head, and it soothed his broken soul. It felt like he was being torn from the inside at the mere idea of distancing himself from the other man. He could not fathom it; could not bear the thought of not having Severus in his life. Connection or not, he would not survive a moment without Severus regardless of what it would mean to be with the other.

"Please," he pleaded the strong torso he was so tightly pressed into. "Don't leave me..."

"Hush," Severus's voice rumbled against his anguish. "These feelings you bear for me will disappear with time. You should not give over your life, your body to an ex-Death Eater and vampire in the service of a coven, Harry. You are young and still have the entirety of your life before you. Do not waste your tears or your time on me."

Harry was shaking his head. Something inside him was bubbling, and his chest felt incredibly tight. What was this feeling? Why did he feel like any more talk of distance, he would cripple and die? He buried his face into the man, holding the material of robes tightly in his grasp. "No," he finally murmured in a hoarse voice. "I will bond with you. I don't care what it means. I can't be without you."

"To bond with me, Harry," Severus's voice was entirely too soft for the usually cold and stern individual. "You give up your future. I cannot take that from you. You will survive this and live a full life." Severus pulled away, and Harry shivered against the sudden cold that enveloped his form. A hand touched his cheek and fingers traced the tears racing from his eyes. "I will not see that light...that brilliance you carry of your mother leave your eyes once the reality of your decision to bond yourself to me for all of eternity sets in. We will not be bonded, Harry."

The moments following were a blur to Harry. Somehow he had ended up in the Gryffindor tower, surrounded by the snores of his fellow mates, and his body wracking with tremors. He felt broken and empty. He had barely registered the morning light begin to stream through the window as the sounds of morning rustled around him. He sat, cuddling his knees to his chest, and the voices around him startled by their comatose friend barely penetrating his anguish.

Tears came and went as the bodies filled the room. Harry could care little as he continued to wallow in despair. Soon he could feel arms lifting him from the bed, and he was pulled into the rough embrace of his long time friend.

"Harry," Ron said into his ear. The tears had long ago dried, but his despair was a raw and open wound. "Oh Merlin, Harry, please tell us what is wrong. The headmaster sent for you." Ron's voice was cracking but still Harry sat in his silence, unable to form words. It was as if all of his emotions aside from despair had been cut from him.

"What is wrong with Harry," a voice said from beyond sounding like Neville.

"Clear the room," another voice commanded. "Mister Weasley, can you send for Madam Pomfrey and Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes, ma'am." The arms around him were removed before the bed shifted, and the concerned gaze of his Head of House came into view. Harry was unable to acknowledge her, however, as his entire being felt empty.

"Harry," she said softly. "You need to come with me." When she received no response, she grew rigid. Her concern turned to anger as the headmaster entered. "The boy is a state of comatose, Albus. What in Merlin's name has happened?!"

"Severus means to sever their connection," the headmaster said as he joined her on the bed. Harry was unable to register the words around him. He was still trembling, quaking as if he was surrounded by ice.

"You do not mean..."

"Yes," Dumbledore said solemnly. "He is attempting to sever the mate connection."

"But that could..." 

"Yes," Dumbledore cut in. "He does not realize to how it might affect the boy. I have yet to recover Severus in order to express to that length. He has gone to the coven and has yet to return. I had not realized that they would choose not to bond. I underestimated to what extent Severus was misinformed on true mates...I did not honestly believe he would not bond with the boy. If I had believed that truth, I would have informed Severus of the accurate information. I believed him only stubborn, Minerva..."

"You mean," she started with horror. "He will bond with another?! The connection is already made. To sever it...it will kill the boy! Albus...we must..."

Dumbledore shushed her as Harry began to cry in anguish once more. He felt the hot, renewed tears streaming from his eyes and soon darkness fell around him as he slipped from consciousness.

Harry felt like he was floating just beneath the surface of water as the voices echoed around him.

"We are running out of time," was the strained voice of Professor McGonagall. "If we do not recover Severus before he bonds to another, we will be unable to save the boy. Oh Albus, why cannot we find him!?"

"Harry is strong," Dumbledore's voice was soft and pained. "He has been calling since Severus had left. Soon Severus will be unable to deny the call..."

"Are you sure? I do not understand much in the realm of vampires and their mates, Albus, but Severus is a stubborn man. Harry's body is already rejecting sustenance."

"He has gone into a state of rejection, Minerva. I fear he will only continue to worsen. He will reject anything in which will prolong his suffering. Severus has denied him, in heart, though for reasons he believed in goodwill. We will find him. He cannot ignore the distress of his mate."

Harry was sinking again. Deep...very deep into an abyss of darkness. He was reaching as far as he could...reaching for the only one in which could end his suffering or for the sweet and endless darkness that could end his despair and loss.

It was as if he could breathe again. Air, sweet blissful air, seeped into him, and then warmth embraced him, removing the chill wracking him bone deep. Harry could breathe again, feel warm again. He curled into the embrace, feeling the strong rumbles of a voice against his ear. He mewled against the sound, enjoying the way it comforted him and chased away all the pain he felt, the despair that had overwhelmed his core.

"Forgive me," the voice was too low and soft for Harry to distinguish who may be uttering the words, but he smiled in response.

"Don't be," he rasped. "You are so warm...thank you."

Arms tightened around him, and he burrowed even further into them. Sighing, he gave way to sleep once more, feeling finally at peace. Harry idly wondered if this peace and warmth was death.

"Why was I not told, Albus?" Severus raged at the old man before him. It was not the first time, and certainly not the last, in the last few days in which he was so beyond his control with his rage that he was yelling nearly at the top of his lungs. "To what did you believe it not imperative to impart such wisdom?! I could have inadvertently killed him!"

"You did not, however," Albus replied calmly. "There is no sense in dwelling on the past, my boy. He is safe and you will bond in the morning."

"That is not the point I am trying to make Albus! Do not patronize me like a child. I fought against my every urge for days against returning to his side. It was only when I was mad with his despair could I control it no longer. I may have arrived too late. His body was rejecting everything in which may help him, and he could have easily perished if I had held out a day longer. Do you not understand what you have done?! If I had known..."

"Severus," Albus commanded in a low tone. "You rejected him of your own will. Though I understand as to why and in good meaning did you do such a thing; you were the one in which rejected the boy. I did not impart on you the information because I wanted neither you nor Harry to feel trapped into bonding. However, I was sure with time, you would grow attached to one another. I was, however, mistaken in assuming as much. I do take credit for a part in this, but it is in the past. You will have him as your own. Once he awakens, we will finish the connection."

The door swung open in violence as a mass of black hair on a short wizard stormed inside the office. "Where is Harry? Why was I not told he was injured?!"

"Sirius," Albus said with a smile. "So good for you to join us..."

"Mutt," Severus growled.

"What have you done with my godson Sniverlus?!"

"It is of no concern to you, Black."

"It bloody well is!"

"Calm down gentleman," Albus commanded. "Sirius, Harry is safe and out of danger. I fear that when Severus intended to sever the connection, he put Harry in quite a state. However, since they are now to be bonded, Harry will recover just as quickly."

"They will not," Black bit out. "I will not allow this blood sucker to put his fangs anywhere near Harry."

"I fear that if they are not to bond, it could result in Harry's death."

"W-what?" Black paled, and Severus was smirking with his internal glee.

"So you see," Albus went on. "It is in Harry's best interest that he bond."

"Best interest..." Black spat.

Severus had almost forgotten his anger in light of these new...entertaining circumstances. He had forgotten almost entirely of Black as the man had appeared very little in the last week; though when he did show, it was bound to erupt in a series of hexes and bouts of barking. He suspected the headmaster had played a role in that effort of Black's absence. Despite the intrigue of further angering the mutt, Severus was eager to get back to Harry's side. The boy had suffered a great deal, from what he had felt and been told, and he could not bring himself to stay aloof where the boy's desperation was concerned.

The old meddlesome man had his wits about him it seemed. "Severus, I fear this a private conversation Sirius and I must have. Would you be so kind as to..."

"I shall leave you to your discussion," Severus said almost too quickly. Before the mutt could start barking, he was out of the room and making his way for his mate who was stirring from his slumber.

The first thing Harry saw was pure, blinding light. For Merlin's sake it was bright! He groaned and heard the medi-witch grumbling something about wizards and vampires making her life more complicated than it needed to be. Harry smirked as she passed over him and helped him into a sitting position.

"You seem to be recovering quite quickly, Mister Potter," she commented as she ran her wand over him in a check. "Thank heavens as it seemed for a time your body would reject anything I might give you. Lucky for you, you were out of it for the most part." She smiled at him in the way only Poppy could before giving him another look about. "I suspect we will be having compa-"

"You assumed correctly," came the deep baritone from beyond the curtain. Shivers coursed Harry's flesh as he immediately recognized the voice and musk of his mate. He absently relaxed in Severus's presence as the taller dark clothing clad man came around the medi-witch and sat at his bedside. Harry couldn't stop the smile and flush to his cheeks. It seemed like he may be dreaming because last he saw of the man, he was being turned away.

"How are his vitals?"

"Improved immensely," Poppy said as she thrust a few vials toward Harry. He bitterly accepted and drank them. "He may be released after another night of rest."

"That will not be necessary," Severus said firmly. "I will watch over him. He would be better recovered in _my _bed chambers." Poppy seemed ready to argue her point but seemed to think better of it and nodded instead. There was a sultry, seductiveness about the way Severus was gazing at Harry. He had a feeling that this evening, sleep would be far from what he might be occupying his time with. This revelation made the blush stain his own cheeks. Oh sweet Merlin...

"Are you well?" Severus crept forward and rested a hand to his cheek. The cool against his heat sparked relief within him. It was as if he was a man in the desert, only allowed a taste of water. He moved against the hand to seek more of the touch, eyes steady against those of his mate's. Severus was watching him with an attention that would surprise anyone who might walk in on the two. Here, however, Harry was most comfortable being. He belong here with Severus – always.

"Are we going to bond?" Harry asked in a small voice that he could barely recognize to be his own.

"Yes," Severus responded resolutely. "In the morning. I will not deny you again, Harry. I can live with instructing you on our ways...even changing you to bear our children. I cannot, however, live without you."

Harry felt the breath leave him as those obsidian depths pinned his emerald ones.

_OMG Sev! You are such a sexy, sexy, romantic beast! * fans herself * Well I think that's enough for one day! I'm still in the midst of moving so it may take me a bit to update! I hope you wait my ever faithful fans!_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's Note: **There were a few reviewers that felt the plot had been rushed and a bit confusing; I confess, I originally wrote this just for vampire snarry smut! However, efforts to eradicate most of that, I have created this chapter to explain a few of the questions raised. It won't all be explained since a good deal will be later discussed so be patient my loves. I hope this helps! Thank you again to all my reviewers that offered such wonderful suggestions and questions._

_**Mates**_

Chapter Seven

_A year prior..._

Severus was pacing as he had just spoken in length as to his suspicion of the Potter boy being connected to him in a way he was rather in denial of; he would rather send himself headlong onto a stake of wood than been connected with the spawn of James.

"Are you sure?" Albus asked calmly despite his obvious twinkling depths. "This could be a very good thing, my boy. We could use this to our advantage against Marius as it will enhance your already perfected skills. Yes, indeed. This could also be the connection in which to further your occupation in the coven."

"No," Severus bit out. "I will not involve anyone in the inner workings of the coven. I do this only for you, Albus, that I even associate myself with Marius."

"Oh but Severus," Albus smiled. "We could verify a great many things if you were to be bonded to a true mate. I am sure that Marius would give you a higher standing and it could be used to identify their true intentions with searching out the book."

"I will not. The book has not been found to my understanding and if it were, I am sure I would as I am now be asked to help with the potion he wishes to create with it," Severus spat. "I will not be swayed to bond with the Potter child, Albus. You would be taking a life of a child for the betterment of your spy. I may have loathed his father, but his mother was a dear friend to me."

"Yes, I do understand what you mean to suggest, but you would be giving him a purpose, Severus. The boy would hardly know of it," Albus replied smoothly. "He would not need to be informed of much."

Severus scoffed at Dumbledore's obvious witlessness. The old coot was losing his touch. Potter would be _well _informed in all matters as soon as Severus was forced to not only turn a child but bed and procreate with said child. No, he would have none of it.

"It is not confirmed," he said meaning to ended their conversation.

"And if it were," Albus questioned.

"If it were, I would still not bond to the child. I will not be forced into this, Albus."

"Then why did you see fit to inform me, my boy. I am sure there is a part of you that wishes to be bonded to your mate."

"He is not confirmed as my mate," Severus retorted angrily. "That is besides the point, Albus. I came to you to request you remove me from my post until the child has graduated Hogwarts."

"Your request is denied. Let us see if the boy is truly your mate."

_A day prior to Severus's rejection of Harry..._

Severus made his way into the coven's grounds. Deep within the heart of London, Marius and his very large, very powerful coven occupied a great deal of the region. The main manor sat just in the very center of that territory; Marius often referred to it as their headquarters. Severus scoffed at the word. Marius was a very old vampire; he was an incredibly arrogant and ruthless leader. Their coven had flourished underneath his rule, but the siding towards the darker side of dealings caused Severus a great deal of discomfort. He was initially introduced to the Dark Lord through Marius.

Over the past few years, maybe longer as Severus was not informed in great detail, Marius sought the Book of Mortem Resurrectionemque Potionibus – which literally translates to the Book of Death Resurrection Potions. The purpose was not yet known to him, but he had spent the better part of the last few years tracking their progress at Albus's urging. Albus had theorized Marius was looking to resurrect the Dark Lord. The potion would of course not be simple and would require sacrifices as it utilized dark magic. No doubt, Severus would be employed to help with the creation. It was their hope to recover and destroy the book once it had been found; however, after every resource had been utilized, Severus very much doubted the book's existence.

Marius was seated on his throne – a regal décor that Severus did not, in the least, care for. The man was hardly a king but demanded it as such. He believed his power beyond that of other covens and would often refer to himself as king of the covens. Very few had argued otherwise. Severus had all but distanced himself from the inner politics of the many covens in the immediate area.

"Severus!" the man cried, his features distorting into a look of pure joy. The shoulder length pale-blonde hair hugged over sharp contours of the man's face. Ice-blue depths, clear as glass, regarded him with amusement – no doubt he was congratulating himself on his ability to bring about Severus's return. "I have not seen you in a good many months. That old wizard has you under lock and key."

"Albus does take pleasure from imprisoning those who have been led astray in the past," Severus drawled as he bowed before Marius and kissed the pale, cold fingers. The elder vampire let out a small sigh before lifting Severus's chin.

"But you come with news, I presume," Marius said knowingly. "I suspect it is in regards to the newest instituted legislation?"

"Yes, sire," Severus responded evenly.

"I am afraid I have been unable to persuade towards overruling it," Marius replied with a grim face. Severus knew better than to fall for the guise his sire was known to implement. He was not a master occlumense for little reason; he knew their favored leader was rotten to the core. "You shall, however, be given the choice of many fine candidates in which to bond. Is that not an amazing gift, Severus?"

"I have no intention of bonding, sire."

"Ah," the elder vampire said with a disappointed expression on his brow. "I fear you must, Severus. You will have a choice in the matter, of which I will give you the remainder of the week to make. I will then expect your decision. It is my hope to bring you into my personal council. Is that not an honor, my childe?"

"Undoubtedly sire," Severus said keeping the sarcasm from dripping with his tone. He knew it was a stretch to beseech the man. Marius had, for a long while, been after Severus to hold a political position within his ranks. Severus had fallen back on the excuse of his unbound statuses to keep the leader at bay.

"Very good," Marius sang as he beamed his excitement. "I suspect that shortly following this week we will be closer to our search of the book." The gleam in Marius's eyes had Severus inwardly shuttering. It gave way to suspicious pondering on his part and a need of a conversation with the old coot. It would seem that Marius was close in on the location of the book.

_Presently..._

Harry returned to Severus's chambers later in the evening after getting specific instructions to take it easy and get some rest. His mind was elsewhere during the entire lecture Poppy had bestowed upon him. He was thinking of his body's cravings for the man standing only a few feet from him as the medi-witch listed to which she felt necessary before his release from her wards. The near-death experience after the elder vampire had all but tossed him aside for "his own good," as Dumbledore had once expressed after Harry had begun to recover, had all but stripped him of his desire to fight against his attraction for Severus. He could no longer deny himself of the vampire and would do practically anything to secure a future with the snarky potion's professor.

He had followed in silence as the taller wizard led him back to their shared abode. He had been told early in the morning they were to be bonded through the Ministry and then that evening, Severus would discuss the needed steps to initiate him into the world he was still very ill-educated on.

The air wafted with the familiar feeling of animal magnetism. Harry was already losing his ability to focus on anything other than the vampire a short few feet away from him. It had been a great deal of time –several days recovery- since they had last...coupled. He knew that Severus would need to feed, and he could feel his own body responding to that need. He crept forward, his head gone foggy, and his chest heaving with his exertion to keep himself from running and throwing himself at the vampire. Severus did not move, merely let him come as he climbed into the other man's lap and encircled the pale professor's neck with his arms. Emerald irises met onyx as the two shared a moment before lips were molding together in fervor and their bodies were moving against each other in vigor.

Harry moaned into the vampire's mouth, feeling his skin all but crawling with pleasurable sensations as their thrusts met together in a violent roll. He gasped as the curling in his lower belly threatened to unwind. Severus's hands tightened on his hips, slowing the pace as he trailed kisses along his jaw, neck column, and then rested on his pulsating jugular. He tilted his head to allow better access to the questing mouth, submitting himself to his mate's needs.

"You are barely recovered," he heard the man beneath him whisper against his neck. "But you are too delectable and I...too hungry with the need to devour you."

Harry vaguely wondered who the vampire was talking to because he didn't seem to mind that Harry was an unresponsive and wanton mess, mewling at the vibrations tickling his neck with each whispered word. He was not given another moment's thought as a sharp pain quickly followed by intense pleasure rippled through him and burned deep into his core. He cried out as his body trembled under the power of that pleasure. Renewed movements sent him colliding right into his orgasm as Severus drank from him.

He went limp against the other, breathing heavily to regain some semblance of feeling in his numb form. A few minutes passed while Severus closed the wound on the spot he drank and pulled him into a tight embrace. Harry's mouth was quickly dominated once more. Instantly, he was heaved up, as if weightless, into the arms of his mate and walked into the man's bedroom. He was light-headed with his pleasure as a tongue whipped against his playfully before retreating and then teeth nibbled at his bottom lip.

The soft, silky sheets met his backside as he was thrown to the bed. Severus snaked over him, trailing his hands beneath his jumper and skimming the sensitive flesh of Harry's torso. Bowing against the sudden feelings coursing the length of him, Harry let out an audible groan. Lips trailed sparse kisses over the exposed flesh, eliciting more gasps of surprised pleasure from Harry's throat. He felt out of control of both his body and voice as Severus continued his assault. His nipples were sucked into a hot mouth, rolled over with a moist tongue. Curling his hands into the sheets, Harry did his best to hold back his cries and closed his eyes tightly against the sensations.

The vampire quickly rid him of his trousers before pressing hot kisses along his navel and hip bones just above the waistband of his briefs. Harry bucked his hips as shots of pleasure hardened his awaiting prick straining below.

"Oh Merlin," he cried out as his briefs were removed deftly, and then his legs were jerked up and spread to expose himself to the other man. Harry covered his face with his arm, unable to hide the growing blush. It was the most vulnerable he had ever been. It was as if his body had tuned to the every brush of the man's fingers against his trembling thighs and every whisper of hot breath against his sensitive skin. There he lay open, submissive, and waiting for what ever Severus saw fit to do with him. To say that Harry was not scared would be a lie. Nervousness made his every nerve alert and ever breath labored. He berated his sudden vulnerability and reminded himself that this was not the first time they had been intimate. It felt different. Extremely so.

"Accio lubricant," his partner called out. Harry lost his ability to breathe as slippery digits ran along the crease in his backside, trailing over his virgin pucker. Oh gods, he thought as his heat increased in his cheeks. He was not entirely sure how two men...wizards...beings went about coupling but there was a definite hint as a finger prodded his entrance. "Relax, Harry," Severus whispered more gently, soothing Harry momentarily.

Harry was doing his best to relax, but his body was refusing to listen to him as the first finger penetrated him. He let out a small moan as the burning spread from below. It was bearable, but it was a rather odd sort of sensation. After the second finger, however, Harry was feeling a bit more pain coupled with a burning sensation. He adjusted awkwardly against the intrusion. Overwhelming heat swallowed his softening erection, and he was sent reeling backwards against the amazing pleasure. Soon he could barely notice the prodding until he felt a zing of pleasure in his backside. Startling, he looked down to see the small smirk of his vampire between his legs. The image alone of his potion's professor between his thighs was enough to make his prick jump with excitement.

"Merlin," he breathed against another slide and jolt of sensation within. "What..."

Severus merely curled the now, three fingers within him once more over that nub within. Harry was breathing heavily soon, body moving like a fish out of water and wiggling in his wanton pleasure. Severus pulled his fingers from him before he was divesting himself of his clothing. Harry regarded him with pleasure-glazed eyes as pale flesh was revealed to him. He watched the hard definition of muscles ripple beneath pale flesh and an amazing collection of scarring flow over strong curves. The dip of the man's navel underneath well-formed abdominal muscles was enough to hold his gaze; so much so that he missed the sizable erection being placed at his stretched pucker. The first push surprised him frozen before the blunt head broke past the ring and caused him to cry out in pain; he tried to move away from the source of it, but strong hands held him, keeping him from his escape. He was no where near ready for the feeling as he felt the slow progression of the length fill him. Tears streamed from his eyes as he bit at his lower lip and fought against the pain. The man above him was stalled in his progression and for the first time, seemed at a loss as to how to comfort the crying youth beneath him.

So they rested, allowing the new intrusion to settle into a dull burn, and when Harry finally nodded, did the man move within him. A mouth pressed against his own, moving gently as if comforting him from the pain in his rear. Harry wrapped trembling hands around the flexing biceps and lifted a bit to meet the other in the slow thrusts. It was a long while before Harry found any sort of rhythm with the vampire above him. He matched each thrust as the pain was overwhelmed in an angle hitting his nub. Jolts of electricity shook his form. Severus coaxed a few groans of pleasure from Harry with a few sound thrusts to his pleasure spot. Modesty and vulnerability forgotten, Harry was fully writhing in his pleasure, calling out as each thrust got him closer to his second orgasm. Severus thrust one last time, penetrating his neck again with his fangs, and the dual sensations were enough to send Harry flying over the edge of his orgasm.

It was the most intense feeling he had ever had before. It was as if he was out of his body, every nerve firing, and his voice an embodied sound amongst the growls from his partner. It had him on the brim of unconsciousness as he fell backward into the softness, a numb and limbless mess. He was beyond exhaustion but trembling with energy after such an enlightened experience. Severus was beside him, having pulled out and cleansing them of bodily fluids. Harry had barely registered if the man had come or not. The state he was in, all he could focus on was the need for uninterrupted slumber. As he slipped away, he barely registered the soft whisper of his mate.

"Forgive me, Harry."

_Two days ago..._

"So you will bond with the boy," Dumbledore said over his woven hands. "There is nothing to which you should be sorry for Severus. Harry need not know the reason in which you are affiliating yourself with the coven. Besides, as the connection has already been made, if you were to sever it, you would inevitably send him to an early grave."

"Do you not think I understand this, Albus?! Why did you seek to leave Harry ignorant to what was asked of him? Why did you entrust me to explain the details of our bonding?" Severus was staring at the man who had saved him many years ago from himself and pondered how the very same man could endanger a child within his care. Severus had his doubts for the true intentions behind the book Marius sought.

"I believed that regardless of the information," Albus started. "Harry would bond with you as was his destiny to. I do not know many of the workings of your coven's bonding ceremonies, so I saw it fit to allow you the honor of that conversation."

"Honor? Destiny? That is ludicrous and you know it, Albus," Severus spat.

"Regardless, my boy, you are to be bonded to the boy in a few days time. Poppy has projected a two to three day recovery for Harry. I am to understand that Marius has given you a deadline, and you will need to be bonded with the Ministry and request the proper authorities permission to change Harry to one of your kind. Therefore, when the boy wakes, we shall bond the two of you. I will give you the appropriate amount of leave for his transformation and your stay with the coven, however, I do expect you to return in a month's time."

Severus bit his tongue as he eyed the man who so calmly regarded their situation as any other menial task. It enraged him to the very core. He knew his place as the man's spy of sorts, but to drag along an innocent boy – even more so, the son of Lily – was beyond anything that had been asked of him.

Harry was his mate; he would protect the boy with his very last fiber. If bonding with the boy saved him from death, he would. However, as Albus had given him no other avenue of escape from his spying, he would be forcing Harry into a situation that could very well cost them both of their lives. Deciding he had had enough of the old meddlesome man for the day, he turned on his heels and fled to the bedside of his mate.

_Presently..._

Severus gazed at the slumbering adolescent beside him. He had originally meant only to prepare the boy for their bonding on the morrow. Instead, he had found that with the soft whispers and gasps, moans and writhing that the minx beside him had expressed, he had been unable to deny claiming adolescent.

The slender form beside him sighed deeply before rolling and molding himself to Severus's side. The dark lashes shadowed over soft, honey skin of the boy's high cheekbones and gaping kiss-swollen lips breathed soft sighs of sleep. Severus was staring at the beauty beside him, wondering to which god he should convey his gratitude for this gift. Severus allowed a moment of indulgence; he weaved his potion-stained fingertips through soft dark locks. He let a smile touch the sides of his lips as his hand snagged in its progression; the boy had severely unmanageable hair.

He feared for the morning to come. Severus was still very much in the dark when it came to both Marius and the old coot. He felt out of control – something he would never admit to. Control was his only means of survival.

His fingers trailed the soft contours of his mate's face, memorizing the curves and feel beneath them. In such a short time, he had come to care deeply for the boy. He slid his questing fingertips down the column of Harry's neck, outlining it before flowing over the curve of the boy's shoulder. He would protect that light that was so very much like his mother's. The spawn of James was quickly morphing into a likeness of one of Severus's closest and most cherished childhood friends; his only true friend.

Settling in next to the youngster, he pulled the comforter to encase their joined forms before allowing himself to slip into the darkness of sleep.

_Hopefully this chapter answered some of the more pressing questions, but you'll get more answers soon. Love you guys! Keep reviewing...I live for your feedback!_


End file.
